Voices
by thisthatorme
Summary: Voices, can't you hear them? The anger that's whispered. Sakura-centric, no couple decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

So, I have no business to be doing another story. Two more, actually.. But what can I say.. The muse strikes!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything or anyone from Naruto.

*.*.*.*.*

 _"You don't honestly still love him.. do you? He will never love you.. He is a God amongst men, and you.. little girl, are but a cherry blossom in the wind.."_

The voice haunted her deeply. It came with her every where she went, it followed as she ate and slept. No matter what she did - either on mission, or at home, at the hospital or on the training field - it followed her. It ate a hole through her heart and head and it made her question everything. Every single part of her soul.

Did she really love him?

Did she really matter to them?

Was she just fooling herself by thinking she could be important?

"Ne, Sasuke, stop mocking Naruto." Sakura growled. Both men stared at the Pinkett openly. She had defended the blonde and didn't add the 'kun' after Sasuke's name.

" _They don't take you seriously. You're always watching their backs. Always watching as they play the hero and the soon to be martyr. You're nothing but a waste of space to them. When was the last time he acknowledged your loyalty, your strength, your love and conviction? When was the last time_ _ **they**_ _believed in your power instead of treating you like a porcelain doll?"_

That made something in her question everything..

Maybe she, herself, didn't know what love truly was. Was it infatuation? Was it being there when no one else was? Was it being there when that person didn't want you there?..

To never have their affections returned..

To continually make a fool of herself.. just to get someone to notice her?..

To know that in a million year.. they'd never even look her way..

Maybe she didn't love Sasuke..

No.. that couldn't be true...

Could it?

Then she thought about it more and more.. and she realized.. no.. she, maybe, honestly didn't love him.

Maybe it had been just infatuation.

Maybe she loved the idea of him and what he could represent.

He was a stick in the mud, that stick so far up his ass it was amazing how it didn't come out his mouth.

He was condescending and constantly berated both herself and Naruto. He constantly called her weak and useless..

And maybe she was..

But instead of trying to help her get better, he pushed at her and pushed..

And now..

Sakura stared into those onyx eyes and the thought of ever wanting him didn't make any sense.

She had wanted him out of spite - something to win against Ino. Something to wave in her face and show that although she was beautiful and robust in all the places most people noticed.. Sakura would be able to steal the one man everyone else clawed after..

And now?

Now she couldn't see it.

And her other two _teammates_...

Just the thoughts of the voice being right made her stomach lurch. It made her angry and sad.. and... it made sense. When was the last time her _sensei_ took her training seriously? Even after she had proven herself time and time again? Even after he had seen first hand what she was capable of? When was the last time Naruto took her seriously during a sparing match – throwing it just so he wouldn't _hurt_ her. She was still just the same ol' Sakura to them...

She would never been seen in the same light as they saw themselves.

As others saw them.

Shaking her head, Sakura frowned deeply, "Close your damn mouth before you catch flies, will you?" She ground out, her emerald eyes glaring hotly at Sasuke before he could find the voice to make a retort back.

"Yo." Kakashi said, a poof of smoke announcing his welcome.

All three pairs of eyes shifted to the silver haired nin.

Something was a miss, he could see it on their faces. Both his male teammates stared at his lone female teammate as though she'd grown a third head.

"Did I miss something?" He asked cautiously. If the boys were afraid to say something, he knew he too should tread lightly. He honestly didn't feel like being on the receiving end of that temper, let alone that Chakra enhanced fist.

His weak little pink haired student was no longer weak.

"No." Sakura said simply, "May we begin training, I have somethings I have to do today and I've wasted enough time waiting for you and listening to these two _assholes_ bicker all morning."

This took the older man by surprise. He knew Sakura had 0 problems with calling Naruto names, but lumping _Sasuke_ in there too? She was pissed about something, and he really was not sure whether or not if he should test her and prod.

"Sakura-chan, why are you being so mean?"

"Hn."

Looked like he didn't have to, apparently his male students didn't share his appreciation of caution.

Another shocking moment was when Sakura just ignored her teammates' question and continued to stare at him expectantly.

"Ah.. yes.. training." He murmured, "I trust you've all done your exercises. Let us begin with a bit of sparing. Naruto, you're with me. Sasuke and Sakura... you're paired together. "

He knew pairing Sakura with Sasuke was a better idea than himself or Naruto because as much as they knew how strong Sakura was, they just couldn't bring themselves to fight her full on. Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't afraid to challenge her. He knew in some aspects he needed to not go so easy on Sakura, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Tsunade had sang her praises a million times, and he had seen it with his own eyes, her strength and ability...

But she was his only female student and...

He had already failed her once.

Sasuke gave a "tsk" before heading towards the training ground, which caused Sakura's eye to twitch. Of course, Kakashi saw this and prayed for his student's sake.. Sakura didn't break every bone in his body.

"I hope whatever you have planned today can wait. I'm sure shopping with Ino isn't that important."

There it was again. That arrogant, holier-than-thou comment. Sakura's eyes darkened. ' _Are you going to sit there and let that damned Uchiha talk to you like that?'_ The anger that was bubbling beneath the surface started to become too much. Where was all this anger coming from? Where was this hardness and bitterness – this pure red rage... Where had it come from..

There was darkness blurring the edges of her sight.. She could barely see anything and after some time.. Something shifted. Her stance changed and her eyes were a darker hue of green than before. A smirk appeared on those pink lips of her's. **"Fuck you, Uchiha."** This caught all three men by surprise..

But nothing could ready them for Sakura's full on anger.

" _Show them. Show them all what the Godaime saw in you. Teach them to respect your power. Your strength. You."_ The words continued to stoke the flames within her and something deep inside snapped.

Within moments, she was on Sasuke and he had to keep dodging those deadly fists.. he didn't have any time to make a decision, his eyes bled red unconsciously and what he saw...

What he saw scared him a bit (not that he'd ever admit it) and he wondered if Kakashi was seeing this too. There was something off about Sakura. Her aura.. Her chakra was not visibly _her_ chakra. Instead of the soft green it usually was, it was dark and angry. Lusting for blood.

Being lost in his thoughts cost him dearly.. a punch the face, no doubt that was a broken nose..

Another one..

A broken cheek bone..

Another one to the side as he went to block his face, a broken rib.. or four..

It had gone on far enough and Kakashi had to interrupt their spar.

He held onto Sakura for a long moment, taking in the dark aura that enveloped her and her eyes were dilated greatly. Something was truly amiss. . When he was sure he could let her go, he did so. Looking between his two students, he had no words.

"Holy fuck! She broke your nose!"

Ah, leave it to Naruto to not disappoint.

"Sakura.. while I enjoy your enthusiasm - may I ask you to refrain from killing Sasuke?"

Inner Sakura stared at Kakashi for a long moment. " **Fine."** She finally said, no hint of actually meaning it could be found.

"Very well.. would you mind patching him up?" Kakashi could tell she didn't mean it when she agreed, but chose not to comment on the matter – not while (Inner) Sakura stared at him once more, this was starting to become unnerving. " **No."** She finally answered, **"I'm too weak.. and my shopping trip with Ino is more important."** She said with an iced voice.

All three men stared at the Pinkett. She had attacked Sasuke without the slightest hint of backing down and now was refusing to treat him. She never refused to treat anyone. Especially her teammates. Especially Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, I don't know what's going on.." Kakashi began

"No, you don't, do you?" She hissed, cutting him off. Inner was gone - she had no idea where all this hidden anger and bitterness was coming from.. but she didn't care to stop it, not that inner would allow her to. "All you ever know is whatever happens to Sasuke and Naruto.. never have you once asked _me_ shit. You don't know one damn thing about me. None of you do." She growled, "So it doesn't surprise me that you haven't a fucking clue as to what is happening in my life."

With that, she disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

Not all of this came from that small voice in her head...

Yes, she was upset and yes.. it made her question things..

Maybe she always felt these things and buried it into her training with shishou.. maybe she let it fuel her need to be stronger and better..

But maybe it also hid somewhere inside her, waiting until she could let it loose. _'You don't deserve the bullshit you've had to deal with..'_ came inner's voice.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Sakura-chan.."

How had he found her? "Naruto.." she answered.

"Are you okay? We've been searching the village for you." His voice was serious as he sat down beside her. She had been hiding on top of the Hokage mountain, her legs dangling off the side.

"When you say we.."

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme, Ino-chan.. me.. teme even got his brother and cousin to help." Naruto answered.

Sakura remained silent, her eyes casting over the village. "You used to be alone.. as an orphan.. people would ignore you or chase you out.. didn't think much of you nor give you a second thought.. I would have thought that you of all people would understand.." she finally said, her voice empty of emotion.

"Sakura-chan?" Worry was starting to creep into his voice – the words from Ino echoing some where deep inside his mind.

"Nothing.. nothing, Naruto.. let Kakashi know I'm fine. I'm just going to head home. Have a good night, Naruto." Giving him a small smile and wave, Sakura disappeared once more.

Naruto couldn't help but play the words she had said. And that smile.. the one that didn't reach her eyes. He wondered how long and how many times that happened. How many times he had missed it. He was supposed to be her teammate, her friend.. her family.. and he had never noticed until now.

He knew that she had felt left behind. He went off to train with pervy-sensei and teme had Kakashi-sensei... Sakura had gone to Tsunade-Sama for help.. because no one else thought to take her on... or even tried to help her find someone to train her.

It was that moment that he understood both Sakura's and Ino's words. Sakura had been left behind to fend for herself, and no one really took her nor her training seriously. No one thought to help her or encourage her growth as a nin.

It was unforgivable how they let her down..

And this feeling in his stomach churned dangerously and made him sick.

He failed her.

They all did.

*.*.*.*.*

 _~Before ~_

"What the hell happened to you?" Came Shisui's voice - loud and vibrant, as always.

If Sasuke could open his left eye, it would be twitching.

"Otōto?" Itachi's calm voice cut through the glare Sasuke was sending the eldest cousin.

"We need your help!" Cried Naruto, nearly running into and falling over Sasuke. This caught both the older Uchia's attentions.

"What's going on?" Shisui's voice was serious this time.

"Who did this to you?" Asked Itachi.

"Uh... Sakura.." murmured Sasuke, a dark blush creeping up his neck.

"Sakura?" Asked Shisui, "Isn't that your teammate? The chick with pink hair?"

Naruto nodded furiously, "Yeah, teme thought it was a good idea to make fun of her and she was already angry.. and she beat his ass!"

"Shut your mouth, dobe! How the hell was I supposed to know she was in a shitty mood?!" Sasuke hissed back.

"Well, she defended me and she didn't add 'kun' when she addressed you and she called us both assholes. Even I know she was pissed off, teme!" Naruto pointed out.

This caused both older men to stare at the youngest Uchiha - they knew he was dense at times.. but they never thought he'd be stupid enough to upset the Godaime's apprentice.

"What do you need us for?" Shisui finally asked.

"We need help finding her. She disappeared off the training grounds after she yelled at Kakashi-sensei." Naruto answered.

The two Uchiha traded looks.

"Maybe she just needs time to herself?" Itachi voiced.

"That may have very well been the case, but she left 4 hours ago. It never takes her this long to calm down." Sasuke shot back.

"Maybe you royally pissed her off." Shisui pointed out.

It was silent for a long moment. He couldn't honestly have pissed her off that bad, could he? Sakura never stayed mad at him. Hell, she never got mad at him to begin with. This was starting to bother him (not that he would admit that) - what the hell could have made her so angry?

"Did she say anything before she left?" Itachi asked.

"Well.." Naruto sighed, "She said something about Kakashi-sensei only caring about Teme and I. That no one really knew anything about her.. and then she left." He didn't know why, but he felt shame. He couldn't put a finger on what the shame and guilt was stemming from, but it was slowly churning his stomach.

"Well, I mean.. she wasn't wrong." Ino's icy voice came from behind the two teammates.

"Ino-chan?" Asked Naruto. Behind the blond stood Kakashi.

"Figured getting her best friend would be a good way to go. I take it no one has been able to find her." Kakashi stated from his spot.

A curt shake of Sasuke's head confirmed this.

"What did you mean, Yamanaka-chan?" Itachi asked, his onyx eyes watching the young female.

"The only thing I ever hear from Sakura is everything about the two of you." Ino glared at the two males on her best friend's team, " She never talks about how you guys ask her about her training. I know that for the most part, you all treat her like a porcelain doll. I know that she works her ass off as a medic at the hospital and a kunoichi with zero to no acknowledgment from her team. I know she has given every little bit of love her soul can give to you, baka" - Ino stared at Sasuke now, "And yet all you do is tell her how useless and pathetic she is.

"Even though she is possibly the strongest kunoichi of our time and the second best medic after the Godaime herself, you still treat her as though she is less than you. And you wonder why she's so angry." Giving the Uchiha a glare, she then looked at Kakashi and narrowed her eyes once more, "Don't even get me started on you." She all but hissed.

"How about we go find Sakura-chan and she and her teammates can have this conversation amongst themselves." Itachi cut in.

"Yes.. let us do that." Kakashi agreed, a fake smile painting his masked lips.

*.*.*.*.*

 _~Now~_

Sakura slid her back against the wall of her tub, the hot shower raining down on her as she allowed herself to go numb. A headache was coming on, whatever happened earlier really messed with her head. She didn't even feel like speculating on what the hell happened earlier. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes and held a glowing hand to her head to relieve some of the pain.

 _'Are you just going to sit here and mope?'_

 **'Can't we just leave things be for right now?'** Sakura mentally sighed, she just didn't want to deal with this right now.

 _'Fine. But don't think for one second I will allow you to wallow in self pity.'_ Inner hummed.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura got from her position and turned off the shower. After she was dried and dressed, she headed into her kitchen and made some tea. "I would greatly appreciate it if you at least pretend my traps were a little complex." Sakura murmured as she poured tea into two cups.

"Troublesome." The pineapple haired man murmured as he took his normal seat at the island. "Ino told me there was some fallout in the island of misfit toys."

Sakura shot Shikamaru a look, "Naruto told me they got her involved." Shaking her head, it was clear she didn't want to talk about it.

"This have anything to do with your parents divorcing?" Shikamaru asked bluntly.

"No." shaking her head, Sakura sat beside Shikamaru and put her head on his shoulder, another thing she didn't want to talk about.

Her parents had sat her down a couple of months ago stating they were getting a divorce. That they hadn't been happy in years. She had been upset. Then angry. Then understanding. She didn't want them to be miserable for her sake. She loved them and wanted them to be happy.

Another thing her teammates had no idea about.

"I'm just tired.. of trying.." Sakura murmured.

Shikamaru sighed, he hated how that damn Uchiha acted towards the medic. He was so arrogant and... just irritating. Hell, he hated how the whole damn team treated her. Before Shikamaru could say another word, a knock on the door gave signal to another arrival. "Can you get that.. I really don't feel like dealing with her right now."

Letting himself up, he opened the door to a rather irritated looking Ino. "Thought I'd find you here..." her face softened, "Is forehead okay?"

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder for a brief moment then looked back at his teammate, "I think she needs some time to settle in."

Ino gave a nod, "I'm here when you need me!" She called over his shoulder before turning to him once more, "You two had a mission tomorrow but lady Tsunade is aware of the situation. I will be taking her place. Meet me at the gates at the usual time." Shikamaru gave a curt nod and watched as his teammate walked away.

"You can go home too, thank you for coming to check on me." Sakura said softly from beside him, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you have a mission tomorrow. You'll need the rest." She nodded. After giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, the two said their goodbyes and Sakura went back into her apartment.

"When did the two of you become friends?" Came the voice Sakura was not in the mood to hear.

"Go home, Uchiha." Sakura murmured, rolling her eyes as she turned the locks on her door.

"What happened out there today?" The usually quiet Uchiha asked, ignoring Sakura's iced voice. "Something wasn't right. Kakashi saw it too. You weren't _you."_

"Uchiha. One last time." The air around them felt as though it cooled several degrees as the medic stood before the Uchiha. Her emerald eyes cold, she grabbed out onto one of his (once was broken and was now) bruised ribs. He refused to cry out in the pain that seared through him like white flames. "Leave." She growled.

Sasuke didn't know what to say or do.

So he left.

*.*.*.*.*

 **Author's Notes:**

So, what do you guys think so far? Should I continue?

Shoot me a comment and let me know!

Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:  
I do apologize, I didn't make it clear that this story is a AU, nonmassacre. I don't have a pairing in mind just yet. And I have left a lot for the imagination on purpose. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I don't know what my updating schedule will look like, but I will try to update as much as possible. Thank you all and much love.

*.*.*.*

 _"Little blossom..  
Little blossom..  
It's time to go.  
You're already awake..  
It's time to go.."_

Sakura's eyes snapped open, darkness greeting her as she did. Her breathing was labored and she felt as though she had been running for miles. Her body ached and her head was killing her.

The voice was becoming more and more frequent, it would push inner to the side and take over at times. Inner never said much about it, she didn't seem to care much nor feel threatened..

Sakura wasn't sure what to think or feel about this.

Getting from her bed, the medic winced and had to hold herself straight for a long moment before she gained her balance - small dots filling her vision for a few moments as her head came together. When she was ready, she made her way to her bathroom and peeled off the night clothing that were now drenched in cold sweat. Looking into the mirror, Sakura frowned deeply - her eyes were a pale green and her face was almost hollow.

Leaning her forehead against the mirror, Sakura sighed deeply. "You're going to be fine.." she said to herself softly. A shower and change of clothing helped her, as well as some food and tea. Even with feeling a bit better, she still felt restless.

So, she did what she always did. Pulling on her gloves, she took off from her balcony towards the training grounds. She enjoyed the feeling of freedom the wind gave her as it spread itself over her heated skin and pushed it's fingers through her tousled hair.

Then it caught her attention. Two very familiar Chakra signatures. Masking her own, she made her way towards a training ground further out, not wanting to be bothered. She could hear Uchiha Shisui and Itachi going at it, giving it their all, no doubt. She was envious of that. No one took her training that seriously other than her shishou.

After a few stretches, Sakura stood proudly and began her training. A clone of herself appeared next to her - it was interesting because her clones had become so.. real. It wouldn't just 'poof' away when someone "killed" it. It ate and slept, it could even fool the Sharingan into believing it was the real deal. While it took a greater amount of Chakra to keep it around, Sakura was very proud to have been able to do such a thing.

The training kept going and going, her body giving and giving as the anger from before came off of her in waves.

" _You're just a cherry blossom in the wind.. and they.. they're gods_.."

The voice kept edging her on, taunting her and pushing into the parts of her filled with anger and bitterness. It fed to the seed it had planted.

Emerald eyes became a dark green, the Chakra radiating from her no longer the warm green people were used to. No, it was black and filled with rage and anger. No longer masked, it bared down on all that was unfortunate enough to be in its direct vicinity.

This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the two Uchiha training just a few grounds away. The Chakra they felt was both familiar and foreign and neither Uchiha understood how that could be. Trading a look between the two, they made a silent agreement to check out what it was.

"How the hell is that possible?" Shisui voiced as his blood red eyes glanced around the clearing. Just as they appeared near the Chakra signature was coming from, it vanished.. and so did whoever it belong to.

Itachi remained silent, his eyes staring at the ground... it was cracked and much of it was uprooted. By the way it looked, the impact had been made in the center, causing the breakage to come outwards. That would mean a single, or a series of hit were made in that center in order to make such an impact. There were only two people Uchiha Itachi knew that had enough strength to single handedly do such a thing. The Godaime herself - which was rather unlikely seeing as she was probably drunk in her room..

Or Haruno Sakura, the Godaime's apprentice and the angry teammate that his foolish younger brother decided to taunt.. and have his ass handed to him by.

He of course did not share any of this information nor his musings with his elder cousin, and he wouldn't any time soon. Not until he was sure. Not until he could test his theory.

Not until he got to see what made the Haruno tick.

*.*.*.*.*

A loud groan came from a certain Pinkett as she willed herself from the porcelain bowl of the toilet she now hung off of. Her body felt as though it was on fire, she had a migraine that was practically killing her, and her stomach was not happy with either of these things so all contents that may have previously been in there were now emptied into the toilet with a rather weak and annoyed Sakura.

"Did you go out drinking?" Mused a man's voice. Had Sakura been in a better situation she would have thrown something at the asshole who decided to creep into her house. She really needed to lock her shit better.

"Hyuuga.. you have fifteen seconds to tell me why you're standing in my bathroom door way." Sakura finally growled.

"Fifteen? That's ten more than usual."

"Yes.. well.. I'm feeling a little bit generous today." Sakura commented dryly.

When Neji was sure Sakura was ready to get up, he helped her from the floor and into the bathtub. They had been on plenty of missions together and in turn had seen each other naked plenty of times. Even if they hadn't, Sakura was too tired to give a shit about being modest.

He sat her down and took hold of the shower head, bringing it down to wash over the female's hair and back. "Want to talk about it? Nara told me about the fall out.."

"Of course he did.."

"Well.. he and Yamanaka care deeply about you. Seeing as they're gone, I was next best, I suppose." He answered gently to stifle the anger he knew would come if he didn't. Sakura nodded slightly, her chin resting on her knees.

"It's getting worse..." Sakura whispered. Neji was the only person to know what had been going on in the medic's head. He had looked at her with the byakugan during a mission while she had been sleeping - she was giving off odd vibes and was restless - almost as if she were having a nightmare. Switching to the byakugan, he watched her and what he saw both intrigued and scared him..

Slowly, she became enveloped in a dark film of chakra, but it wasn't lethal or angry - just dark. He brought it up to her a few days later after the nightmares became worse and that's when she told him about the voice. He had heard about her... alternate personality by Ino. During the chuunin exams, Ino had witnessed the inner alter ego personally and, well he assumed it's just not something one forgets. But Sakura insisted it wasn't 'inner', it was something else.

Sighing deeply, he didn't continue with the conversation, he washed her up, dried her down with a towel and carried her to her room and helped clean her up. "Sakura, I cannot tell you what to do.. I can only hope that you say something to someone who can help.. Maybe Tsunade-Sama... I know you're afraid of whatever this is.. but I hope you realize you are strong enough to fight it, but you don't have to do it alone."

Sakura looked Neji straight into the eyes as he spoke.

Neji didn't think less of her. He didn't question her ability. He trained hard with her and acknowledged her hard work, intelligence, and strength. So did Shikamaru and Ino.

Sakura gave a curt nod, "I will think about it.." she gave a small smile and Neji pulled her into a hug.

Sakura had gotten close to Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino during missions together. The first two she had been placed on several missions with when Sasuke went with Kakashi to train and Naruto went with the pervy-sage. During her training with Tsunade, the Godaime had insisted on Sakura taking missions with people from other teams so she could learn more than what she was being taught by her shishou. She wanted her to be able to feel apart of something.

The Godaime was not blind to how her student's ' _sensei_ ' treated the Pinkett and how her ' _team_ ' treated her. It enraged her and because of this, she pushed Sakura beyond her limits because she would be damned if she allowed such a thing to continue.

But alas, it seemed pointless. The team in question made no note of the medic's change. When the three men came back two years later, Sakura was already running the hospital, was entertaining the idea of becoming ANBU and was already a Jounin. She had all but surpassed her teacher, and yet the three male teammates she was placed with seemed to only see the fourteen year old Sakura they left behind.

It angered Tsunade greatly, she couldn't imagine the pain it caused Sakura - which handled it rather gracefully without complaint. So, Tsunade continued sending the Pinkett on missions with The Nara and the Hyuuga because she knew that they saw all the things she herself saw in the young woman.

"I'm here if you need me.." He murmured into her hair before poofing away. She had felt them before she heard them, her 'team' was heading towards her house.

*.*.*.*

"Sakura-chan!" Came the loud blonde's voice, "Let us in!" He whined.

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was not really in the mood to deal with them, but what choice did she have? Sighing deeply, Sakura found herself at her front door and opened it. Sasuke stood behind the blonde, his eyes burning holes into the medic while Kakashi stood by giving a false smile. Narrowing her eyes for a split second, she had to keep herself from giving them a sarcastic comment. Turning on her heels, she headed back into her home, leaving the door open for the men to enter as she was sure they were going to.

The smell of that man on her bothered the Uchiha for some reason. When had Sakura gotten so cozy with the Nara and that damn Hyuuga? When had they gotten so close that he could smell him on her the moment she opened the door? Were they together? Sasuke wasn't sure why it would matter if they were, but it bothered him greatly for some reason. It bothered him that he didn't seem to know much about Sakura and that he even cared that it bothered him that he didn't know much about her. He was annoyed at how she had done a complete 180, changing from who she had been when they left this new person.

He knew for a while when he had gotten back that she was still smitten with him, because she still called him Sasuke-kun, but other than that she didn't really show him much affection - not like she did when she was twelve and always all over him. She was strong now and radiated self discipline, earned respect from those around her and had an air of pride and confidence about her. She looked people in the eye when she spoke and didn't blush nor baffle her words about as she did before they had left.

She was professional on the field, at work, and sometimes even when they were all just hanging out. He had seen her take on opponents and how she ran the hospital. She was gentle yet could kill someone with the same hands that could bring them back to life.

She was the epitome of beauty and strength and he was but a man - of course he noted all of this.. but who was she?

Before, he didn't really care much for who she was, honestly. She was just the annoying female of the team who swooned over him and got in their way. Now..

Looking at the Pinkett now was different. She was so much, much more and it bothered him that he knew nothing about her. She was right, when she screamed at Kakashi saying none of them knew her.. because the truth was, they probably really didn't.

Not anymore.

Maybe they never did.

"What's up?" Sakura asked, serving herself a cup of tea.

All three men stared at her, she didn't seem to want them there and she wasn't exactly warm to them right now.

"We were thinking about going to get Ramen, we wanted to see if you would like to go.." Naruto was the first to speak.

At the mentioning of food, Sakura nearly went green in the face, her stomach was still not having it. "No, I'm good.. I'm not feeling too hot today." It wasn't a lie, she really didn't feel good - that, and she didn't want to face her team right now.

"You were right.." Sasuke surprised everyone by saying.

Sakura cocked and eyebrow, a Uchiha admitting to being wrong was nothing to be scoffed at - especially when it was Uchiha Sasuke.

"You were right yesterday when you said we didn't know you.. so.. please.." Sasuke was trying really hard, "Come with us."

If it had just been Sakura in her head, maybe she would have felt pleased and even moved by Sasuke - but she wasn't alone and she wasn't pleased. The voice in her head kept repeating the words, _"They are gods and you are but a blossom in the wind.. what need does a god have for you?"_

"I um.." Sakura looked down at her hands, "Maybe tomorrow.. I really don't feel good today. My stomach really isn't happy..."

After a few minutes of silence, the men all nodded, but it was Kakashi that sat on her couch. "Well, since you can't come with us.. we'll stay here with you."

Inner Sakura was annoyed that now they were being persistent. Now they were starting to try and care. ' _ **Better late than never?'**_ Sakura offered inner.

This was not satisfactory, but inner remained silent for a few minutes, ' _And this is why they think us weak. You are too easy to forgive.'_

' _ **They're my team...'**_

' _That sure didn't mean shit to them when they left you. But hey, what do I know? Wanna know what a real team looks like?'_

Flashes of Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji sitting around a camp, eating breakfast together, carrying each other back from a shitty mission, patching each other and building the others up flashed through her mind.  
 _  
'That's what a real team looks like. You may have had some of that with team 7, but when was the last time they challenged you, took you seriously, and treated you as an actual teammate? You can forgive them if you want to, but in the end, you're the only one being cheated... again_.'

Sakura had no rebuttal.

Sakura's inner battle didn't go unnoticed by the three men, well.. Maybe by Naruto who was happily chatting away. Both Hatake and Uchiha watched as an array of emotions flickered over the Haruno's face while her internal battle went on.

"Everything okay, Sakura-chan?" The question made her jump back, not expecting Kakashi to be standing so close so suddenly.

"Yeah. Actually, I'm going to stay in bed today. Lady Tsunade gave me the day off because I've been sick all night.. so.." Sakura finally said.

"Really, is that your excuse? Or were you up all night entertaining the _Hyuuga_?" Shot back Sasuke, standing a few inches from the medic's face. He was angry that he actually tried to be civil and she was just shrugging them all off. That and he still refused to admit to himself that the idea of Neji, or any other male, touching Haruno bothered him.

There was a resounding smack - something that made the Uchiha's face snap to the side. "Get out." Sakura growled.

"Sakura..." Kakashi tried.

 **"No, get out! Now!** " A thin layer of chakra began emitting from Haruno - anger making the air suffocating and thick. **"Get the fuck out of my house!"** She hissed..

And none of them had any idea what the hell happened next, but all of a sudden, they were standing in one of the training fields .

"What the hell just happened?!" Cried Naruto, "Why the hell did you have to piss her off again, Sasuke?!" Naruto hissed, pushing Sasuke onto his back.

"Don't touch me, dobe! It's not my fault Sakura is fucking crazy!"

"Don't you **dare** talk about her like that!" Naruto shot back, a red film of chakra starting to cover Naruto. Kakashi pulled up his hatai and stared at Naruto with his Sharingan.

"Enough, Naruto. We will go visit with Sakura-chan when she is feeling better. Let's go." Kakashi was not in the mood to try and sway the nine-tails.

Naruto gave a curt nod disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving Hatake and Uchiha alone. "You really need to learn people skills, Sasuke." Kakashi commented dryly as he helped the male up.

"Hn." Was all he said as he got to his feet. "Should we tell Lady Tsunade of this?" He finally asked.

"No.. let's wait and talk with Sakura-chan first.. see what's going on. There has got to be more to the story than what we're seeing right now." Kakashi answered.

*.*.*.*.*

Standing on top of the Hokage monument, Naruto stared into the distance, "What is happening to you, Sakura?" He whispered into the wind.

Author's note:  
That's a wrap for the second chapter. Sorry, had to have a little suspense going hehe. I can't promise that all my updates will be super long, like the last one.. but I shall try! Much love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's another update. Again, I haven't any idea if all my updates will be frequent or as long, but I hope for them to be. Thank you for all your reviews, follows, and favorites. I truly hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am. If anyone has any suggestions, lay them on me! - Much love!**

 ***.*.*.***

"She's going to be okay."

Shikamaru glanced at his blonde teammate, she had that knowing look on her face and he could barely contain the confusion on his face before a blush crept up his neck. "No idea what you're talking about.." He muttered, sitting against the tree as he watched their camp fire dance in the darkness of night.

"You don't need to hide it. I worry about her too..." Ino said softly, a serious undertone sifting through. Shikamaru glanced over at the Yamanaka, he could see the worry written all over her face as well. "She was alone for so long and not once did she complain. Not once did she say anything to anyone. She trained herself to the bone day in and day out. She works herself to death at the hospital and takes on as many missions as she is allowed with her other responsibilities. Her parents.."

There was a fleeting look over the blonde's face, "She broke when she told me about her parents.. then she kept on going and told me how her team never sees her. She's just always there for them and they never seem to notice. She waited two years for them and bettered herself and.. they didn't even notice. Hell, that stick in a mud Neji acknowledges Sakura more than her own team does. You acknowledge her more... that's not okay.."

Ino turned her gaze to the Nara, "Thank you for taking care of her when I or Neji can't. Thank you for being her friend."

Shikamaru was silent the whole time and couldn't help but nod in agreement with everything she had said. "She looked so.." _broken_. Shikamaru couldn't shake the image of Sakura training in the rain, her hands blooded, her body trembling and her eyes bloodshot from crying when the men of her _'team_ ' came back and acted as if nothing happened. Made her feel as though she was transparent. He had been heading home after a mission and stumbled upon her. Their friendship began as he helped nurse her back to health from a rather nasty cold and case of pneumonia - Ino had inducted him as her second hand when Sakura got home from the hospital and was on strict bed rest.

Shikamaru didn't know much about Sakura and Neji's relationship, but they had become good friends at some point and the three of them became teammates - they had become just as close as he, Ino and Choji had... except...

Shikamaru felt his face heat up a bit and he found himself unable to keep eye contact with the blonde. "When you're ready, I hope you say something." Ino said softly. "Go to bed, I'll take first watch." There was no room left for argument as Yamanaka jumped into a tree.

Flashes of pink hair steadied itself in his mind's eye, "troublesome.." He whispered as a small smile came onto his lips.

*.*.*.*

"Sakura, I know you can do better than that! Again!" Tsunade growled. She may have been Hokage but she didn't neglect one of her only disciples.. not like a certain _Hatake_. Shizune stood on the sidelines watching, she was going back and forth between the training fields and hospital during the times Tsunade found herself in the fields with Sakura. "Again! Less chakra!" Yelled Tsunade.

The training had gone on for a few good hours and when they were finally done, Sakura dropped on to her back from exhaustion. "Good job, Sakura." Smiled Tsunade as she gave an affectionate look. "I'm so proud of you." She said softly. Sakura smiled back happily, albeit tired.

"Thank you Shishou." Sakura answered. It was on the tip of her tongue. She needed to tell Tsunade about what had been happening to her... but how? How do you tell another person that there is a voice inside your head and it's been making you go crazy? Sakura didn't know and some part of her wasn't ready.

Neji kept imploring her to seek help, but did she want help? What if she finally had something that gave her the power she needed to protect her loved ones? What if she could learn to control it and fight beside her team instead of watching their backs.

 _'Why do you want to fight beside them anyway? Why do you care? All this time of them being back and they haven't once made you feel as though you were part of the team. Not once did they make you feel as though you are their_ _ **equal**_ _. All they do is treat you like a porcelain doll. The only people who treat you like an actual teammate are Ino-pig, Nara and the Hyuuga. Don't keep pretending team seven has ever been or ever will be your team.'_

Sakura didn't realize she had been scowling until Tsunade interrupted, "I heard about the scuffle between yourself and your team. Anything you want to talk about?"

Sakura looked at the older woman, apparently everyone heard about that. "I didn't think there was really anything to talk about it.. I finally told them exactly what I thought."

"But did you?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her eyes closed as she did not want to see the look on the elder woman's face - the woman who was her second mother, her best friend, her shishou. The only person to take her seriously and see in her everything it would take to be great. She was the second coming of a sannin and the only one who noticed it was Tsunade.

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I mean. The fact that you have years of repressed anger and sadness and thousands of other emotions, I'm sure. The feeling of betrayal you've had for a long time now. Did you tell them any of it? Did you tell them why?"

"Would it really fix anything? They know what they did and obviously they don't care and if they don't know what they did then I refuse to make it my job to tell them. If they can't look me in the eyes and realize the shit they left behind, that's their issue. I refuse to keep cleaning up the messes they clumsily keep making."

The older woman was shocked by the venom in the younger woman's words. She knew the anger and all the feeling Sakura hid, but she had never heard Sakura sound such a way towards her beloved team. "Do you want me to remove you from the team?"

"And where would I go? Neji has Ten-Ten and Lee. Shikamaru has Ino and Choji. We are only a temporary team.. ANBU pre-trial.. as you put it." Sakura pointed out. Tsunade knew she was right but still, the guilt in watching her young apprentice struggle killed her inside. Sakura was the closest thing to a daughter she had and she hated the idea of her being disrespected and looked over.

"I'll just work more at the hospital and you can send me on missions that only really call for my expertise with my team.. and I'll keep on as I have been with Nara and Hyuuga and leave it at that." Sakura offered. Tsunade hated the idea of Sakura hiding behind hospital walls, but she was a very big help and she made the hospital run so smoothly. Sighing, some sake would be very much appreciated tonight.

"If it will make things better for you, I will do that. My only requirement is that you tell them.. tell them what they've done. Not for them, but for you. You deserve to have them know. You deserve to tell them. No one should have to hold that with them all their life, especially you Sakura." With that, Tsunade left the fields in a flurry of leaves.

Sakura remained where she was, her back on the ground and her eyes staring into the sky. Slowly day became night and the Pinkett hadn't bothered to move, her mind was a million miles away. "Nara is really starting to rub off on you." Came a distinct male voice.

"There could be worse things." Sakura said without looking at the man beside her. To her surprise, the male lay beside her.

"Are you okay?" His question was soft, almost lost in the oncoming breeze.

"I just... she wants me to tell them why I'm so angry. I don't understand why. Everyone else sees the damage and yet they can't. I don't get it. Especially Naruto.. how can he not.." she choked on her tears that had yet to come.

Neji didn't look at her, he knew she wouldn't want him to see her like this, not after seeing it so many times for so many reasons. "Some times people like to see what they want. They want to think the world is the same as they left it. When they left, you were someone to protect - maybe Naruto used you as a reason to become stronger. I don't know, I can't and I won't answer for them. All I can say is that until you say something, this anger inside you won't go away. I know all about keeping that sort of hate inside, it doesn't fix anything. You're the only one poisoned by it."

"Thank you, Neji.." Sakura whispered, "I didn't know you could talk that much."

She didn't see it, but Neji had a worried look on his face despite the smirk on his lips. "Just tell them, Sakura.. you won't know until you do."

*.*.*.*

"Dobe, she doesn't want to see us. She would have talked to us when we were at her apartment." Sasuke sighed, he was tired and annoyed with Naruto's constant probing.

"Teme, we let her down..." This caught Sasuke's attention, "We let her down.. we are her team and we let her down. We left her alone.. when was the last time we even said thank you to her for helping us... for everything she does?" Naruto wasn't facing him, but Sasuke knew there was a look on his face - the one reserved for when he was beating himself up over something.

"Naruto -"

"No!" Naruto cut off the Uchiha, "Nothing we can say or think or do can even come close to excusing what we have done.. or what we don't do. It's our faults she's so hurt and upset. Have you even seen her smiles, Sasuke? When was the last time she smiled with her eyes? She always so tired and just smiles and acts happy for us, for our benefit.

"I know everyone thinks I'm dumb or that I don't notice anything.. and they're right, I haven't noticed anything about Sakura in such a long time. She was right, Sasuke, we don't know a damned thing about her."

"I know that!" Sasuke finally exploded, "Of course I know that! She has food in her house for us, she has clothing for us, she keeps our favorite snacks, drinks, soaps.. everything at her house just because she knows us so well and wants us to be happy! I know this!

"I also know I know nothing about her! I have no idea what she likes to eat or drink, what she prefers to do on her days off. I don't even know what the fuck her job at the hospital entails. Is she dating anyone, does she still love me? Does she even like me? You, Kakashi? I know nothing about her just as much as you and Kakashi don't. But what can we do, Naruto? What the fuck can we do when she is finally treating us exactly the way we deserve to be treated? What do we do?"

Naruto was shocked that Sasuke felt this way - that he felt anything at all about the situation. "How long Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"You know what! Don't act stupid, how long?!"

"When we got back." Came Sasuke's skeptical answer. "I knew when we got back and she hadn't met us at the gates. I knew then." The answer was a double edged one, answering the question both asked and the one that was only heard by the Uchiha.

Naruto couldn't help the feeling deep in his gut, "How did we fuck up so bad?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Came Uchiha's honest answer.

*.*.*.*.*

"Couldn't sleep, Uchiha?" Came Sakura's tired voice.

The Uchiha heir was equally surprised as he was impressed that the medic was able to feel him there.

"I came to talk." He said after a long stretch of silence, sitting beside her.

"About...?" Sakura didn't bother to look over at him.

"About whatever it is that is going on with you. I'm sure I'm not the only one that feels it. Sasuke has been acting odd as well as Kakashi. Hyuuga-San and Nara-san have been tight lipped lately about a few things. Tell me, how many times have we gone a mission and this was happening to you?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "I do not wish to talk about this, Uchiha-San. Please leave me be."

"If you become a threat, I will not hesitate to do what it takes to assure you become neutralized."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "If that was a threat..." she disappeared and appeared a few feet away, "Maybe you should assure that I am afraid of you enough for it to work. Goodnight, Uchiha-San." Sakura slowly walked away, not bothering to look back at the lone Uchiha, whom, as she walked away, had a smirk on his face.

 _Interesting._

*.*.*.*

"Welcome back." Sakura smiled warmly as the Nara plopped onto the medic's couch. "How was the mission?" Sakura asked.

"It was with Ino. Troublesome."

Sakura mused at this and began making tea, "Hungry?" She asked.

"Yes, please." He answered.

As Sakura busied herself in the kitchen, Nara couldn't help but watch her intently. Her pink hair was pulled into a messy bun and her bangs fell slightly into her eyes. She wore a pair of black short shorts and a red tank top that clung to her curves. She had just gotten off her shift at the hospital when she found the Nara at her door.

He couldn't help but see her - every time he did it was like the first time. He wouldn't allow himself to acknowledge the tightness in his chest and the knot in his stomach. He wouldn't allow himself to say a word - not when she was still dealing with so much on her plate already. Flashes of that night he saw her in the training fields flashed through his mind and it made the tightness in his chest become tighter.

As he watched her get better when she was in his and Ino's care, he made a promise to himself that she would never be allowed to feel less than his equal. He would never allow her to feel how her so called teammates did.

"Have you seen Ino or Neji yet?" Sakura asked as she poured them tea.

"No, I gave my report to the Hokage and.."

"Came right here?" Sakura smiled, "Missed you too.."

A blush crept up his neck once more as he looked away, "Troublesome." After a few beats of silence, Nara couldn't stop himself from asking, "How has everything been..."

Of course, she heard his unasked question. "Fine, so far. Neji asked me to seek help.. to talk to the guys about everything and Uchiha Itachi gave a mild threat. Apparently he thinks he knows what's going on, thinks I might become a danger and will "neutralize" me if needed."

This made the Nara stiffen, damn those nosey, holier-than-thou Uchiha. His silence allowed her to continue, "I haven't decided on what to do about the guys.. I don't know if I'm ready just yet. As far as getting help.." Sakura sighed deeply, "I don't think I'm going to. Not yet." For some reason, this didn't shock Shikamaru.

"You think you can learn to control it." He stated, they had become too close to keep thoughts from each other. The trio had become so close that they basically could hear each other's thoughts and could sense what wasn't said.

"You don't think it's a terrible idea?" Sakura asked a bit surprised.

"Sakura.." Nara moved to where Sakura stood, "I support whatever decision you make as long as you don't hurt yourself. I will do what I can with all my power to support your decision. I am your friend and teammate, I won't allow you to do something because you think someone else thinks you should - even if that person is myself or Neji."

"Thank you, Shika." Sakura smiled. She drew him into a hug and kissed his cheek. At that moment, Shikamaru hadn't any idea what possessed him, but Shikamaru kissed her cheek. Then her forehead. Then her lips.

Then again.

And again.

And Sakura kissed him back.

Before either of them had a chance to say anything about it, a knock at the door took away their attention. Sakura dipped her head with an apology and made her way to the door. "ANBU-san, what can I do for you?" Sakura asked.

"There's been an incident, you are needed at the hospital right away. Hatake Kakashi is in need of immediate care." With that, the ANBU disappeared, Sakura throwing a look at Shikamaru before disappearing in a whirlwind of blossoms.

*.*.*.*

 _"They will know your name.  
They will bow down to you.  
Little blossom..  
You are a goddess.  
And they are but your loyal followers.  
They just don't know it yet."_


	4. Chapter 4

The operation had been gruelling to the point of losing Kakashi on the table twice. Had Sakura been anyone else, save the Godaime herself, Kakashi wouldn't have come back after the first time. Sakura was given several soldier pills and had to tap into her seal to get Kakashi out alive. When she was done, he was still in the ICU under close watch - it would take another 48 hours to see if he was out of the woods. There was nothing else she could do, the rest was up to Kakashi, he had to fight if he wanted to survive.

Sakura was filled with emotion she couldn't explain, a swirl of anger and sadness clouded her as she slid her back against the her office wall, her scrubs still lathered in Kakashi's blood. There had been so much blood loss, she had to keep giving him blood transfusions as she healed and every time she fixed one thing something else would fail. It had been poison - he had three very deep cuts, one over the left side of his rib cage, one long gash along his right arm and one along his stomach. The poison seemed to try and liquefy his organs and shut down whatever was left, his wounds refused to heal at first and the domino effect continued. It took her seven hours to get things to start working again and another hour to close him up and assure he was safe to get off the table.

Sakura hadn't even known that Kakashi had been sent on a mission, apparently Tsunade had sent him on one after the encounter at her apartment a few days prior, he told her that he needed some time away from the village and to think.

" _He needed to run away_." The voice whispered, " _He knew he failed you, blossom. He knew he failed._ " The anger began to bubble inside her and she didn't know what was making her so angry. Was it because Kakashi had almost died, could still die? That he ran off in the face of an obstacle and instead of trying to fix things he ran away? Why was she so angry? Maybe she was angry because she couldn't say that she actually saved him yet. Maybe he had a way of always making her feel as though whatever she did was never enough. Even on what could have been his deathbed, he made her feel inadequate.

' _You're being rather selfish, making this about you. The man almost died.'_ Inner voice after some time, _'I'm all about calling people on their bullshit, but I'm sure he didn't set out to make you feel irrelevant. You can't save everyone.'_

' _ **But he did leave, inner. He left like he always does**_.'

Inner had no response to this.

A knock on her door drew her attention from her thoughts, "What?!" Sakura all but yelled. The door opened and in came a grim looking Sasuke and Naruto.

"Is he..." Naruto couldn't even ask the question.

"No. He's alive. He's in ICU. He's not out of the woods yet, right now it's all on him. He needs to fight if he wants to wake up. No amount of healing can do that for him." Sakura said softly, the exhaustion hitting her all of a sudden. The three sat in silence for some time until Naruto finally began to come forth.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Sakura looked up to her teammate, "I'm sorry we left. I'm sorry we didn't even look back for you. That we left you here alone and didn't even..." tears were streaming down his face, "I'm sorry we don't even know you now. That I can't even tell someone your favorite color or drink, what you eat when you're sad or happy... what music you like or if you like certain clothing. I don't know any of that. I'm sorry.

"What I do know is that I love you. I love you with all my heart and that should have been enough for me to want to know more.. instead I..." a hiccup came from him as the words kept coming, he just couldn't stop himself, "Instead I just let this happen. I talk all the talk about my ninja way - about helping my precious people and protecting them.. but here I am.. hurting one of the people I love most. I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan!"

There was a pregnant pause before Sakura said anything. "Dango." Her words were soft.

"Eh?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at the medic. Her eyes were closed and dark rings were under her eyes, her pink hair had no shine to it as it normally did and was pinned up on the back of her head. Her body was slumped, as if she was just giving up on everything. "Dango is what I eat, regardless of my mood.. unless I'm so depressed or angry that I cannot eat. I like red and some shades of pink, and I enjoy green as well.."

Both shinobi sat and listened to their teammate. "I enjoy reading, on my days off - which are rare. I work twelve hour shifts a good amount of time and I take missions to get away from my desk. I am the head of this hospital and have surpassed my mentor. I drink warm milk when I have night terrors and I take cold showers when I wake up..." Sakura paused, "And you did hurt me, really bad. For two years I waited for all of you... for two years I hated everything about myself. I was reminded of the fact that I have had to watch your backs for a good portion of my shinobi career. I hated you for it... but I hated myself more. I hated how weak I was, how pathetic I felt. I hated how my body ached after training or missions and how my chakra drained so fast.. I hated everything about myself.."

Sakura slowly started to get up, "And I am still so angry with all of you for what you did and I don't know how long it will take me to trust you all again or for me to be comfortable with all of you.. I care for you, I do.. but I had to learn to care for myself more.. because I was all I had to keep myself from falling apart.." Looking up at her teammates, she gave a soft look, "Thank you for your apology, and I'm sorry if I can't take all of it right now.. but I will some day, or so I hope.."

"We'll wait for you... like you waited for us." Came Sasuke's hoarse reply, he didn't know what to say or do but he knew the least he could do.. what they could all do, was wait for Sakura to forgive them. He honestly didn't even think they deserved that much.

"Thank you.." Sakura whispered, the world becoming black as unconsciousness welcomed her.  
*.*.*

" _You are powerful beyond measure.  
They will know one day..  
And in the darkness of your shadow..  
Their broken hearts will ache.  
They will sow the days they took you for granted..  
And bow at your feet for forgiveness and repentance.  
You will be their goddess.."_

Sweat slipped down her neck, her eyes trained and glistening in the afternoon sun. The blistering heat went unnoticed and her clothing that stuck to her like a second skin did not phase her. She had been training for hours to get her mind off of the mess at the hospital, her anger giving way to her tired soul. She was calm as she stood beneath the unforgiving sun, eyes watching the man before her. "What do I owe the pleasure to be visited by the village's very own Uchiha Itachi, twice in one week? Come to give another threat?" The medic mused.

"I've come to talk with you.. of course, maybe a spar would be best." He responded.

Sakura mused openly, "Another talk? And more than just a threat? I always thought Sasuke got his broody, nonexistent communication skills from you. Guess I was mistaken."

Itachi shot the Pinkett a look but took it in stride. If he were annoyed in any manner, he did not show it. "My foolish brother does not inherit much from me." He stated after some time.

"Such as...?" Sakura let the words hang there as the two walked around each other, like two animals about to pounce. Question was, which one was the prey.

"I know strength and power when I see it. I am not as blinded to such things while basking in my own ignorance." He answered finally.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, "It should be an honor to be considered powerful by one such as yourself. But tell me, you never took notice of me before.. why now?" Sakura shrugged, "But don't feel bad, no one else did, either."

The two stopped walking now, staring at each other intently. Itachi watched as sweat rolled down the Pinkett's exposed neck, as her breast swelled at each breath. He watched as her hips swayed and took note of her powerful walk that had confidence wafting from it. He didn't need his Sharingan to take it all in, to notice the power and strength that was hidden beneath the petite form of the pink haired medic.

He could agree, he hadn't noticed her at all before in the past, but now.. now it was hard to ignore. He had watched as she grew from that weak teen to the young woman she was now. She was powerful and only getting stronger. He could taste it, and some primal side of him wanted to sink his teeth into the tenderness of her neck and teach her who the alpha male was...

Not that he'd admit it, but this reaction to another person surprised him greatly. He did not respond to anyone in such a fashion, he never had such a strong primal urge..

And he was truly unsure as to how to feel about it.

"I see you now."

"Yes, apparently so does everyone else." A smirk painted those pink lips of hers.

"And of this new power, do many people know of it?" He mused back.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, inner starting to come forward, " _Would you like to find out first hand?_ " Came inner's voice - dark eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Please." Itachi answered as he dipped his head, he could see the change instantly in her posture and the aura around her, he couldn't help but to feel excited. As their dance began, as it happens to most Uchiha, Itachi's eyes turned red, glinting in the blazing sun. Sakura gave a small 'tsk', a feral look in her eyes, _"I really wouldn't do that if I were you."_

A delicate eyebrow rose, eyes watching the medic, "And why is that?" He asked softly.

 _"Because.."_ There was a shift in the atmosphere, _"I'm already inside your head."_ The voice was but a whisper by his ear, causing him to switch to a defensive stance, his eyes glancing around wildly trying to find his opponent. The world went dark and a soft chuckle was heard in the distance. 'How the hell is this happening?' His mind snapped.

" _I am everywhere and nowhere. There isn't a damn thing you can hide from me_." The whisper hissed, causing Itachi to pivot to the side, to the opposite direction of which the voice came from. " _Now, now.. stay still. You wanted to see true power, well here it is_." The voice boomed and before he could even wrap his mind around her words something that felt like rope looped around his body and made him nothing short of paralyzed.

As he began to struggle, the young Pinkett appeared before him, except her eyes were a strange orange and her hair was longer. " _My chakra strings are stunting your chakra... you won't be able to break out of those. Your strength is that of a child civilian at this point_." The voice was soft as she walked closer, " _I am not... what did you call me.."_ she glanced to the side in thought, " _A threat.. not to you. Not to Sakura.. not to anyone who understands.. who sees.."_ her speech was stopped abruptly, " _It seems our time is coming to an end, Sakura doesn't like giving too much control. Just know this, Uchiha. Warn them. Warn all of those who looked down upon her._

" _Those who refused to believe her strength, her power.. everything she is. They will be at her feet.. and see the power you see now. She didn't do this. This happened to her.."_ With that, the darkness dispersed leaving a breathless Uchiha hissing at the sudden sunlight.

When he opened his eyes, Sakura stood in front of him, panting just as harshly. They were a few meters apart and Sakura looked as though she had just went through hell and back - she looked exactly how he felt. Staring at the Pinkett, Itachi slowly gathered his wits. He didn't know if he should ask something, what to say or do.. he was at a stand still, his mind screaming at him to take action but something deeper, something primal and understanding couldn't.

"I..."

"I'm sorry. That went too far." Sakura whispered, tears making her eyes glisten, "I didn't mean for that.." she looked away, "I understand if you need to tell someone.. if you feel the need to neutralize me. I understand. Maybe I should be..."

"I won't." He wasn't sure what propelled him to say such a thing, but for some reason he knew he meant it, and the look on Sakura's face gave him confirmation that she believed him.

"Thank you..." she said softly before she disappeared into a flurry of cherry blossoms.

Itachi stood there for what felt like hours as he contemplated what he saw and what he felt. Where ever he had been taken, whatever had been done was all mental, she hadn't touched him at all. His logical mind told him to say something to someone or to take some sort of reaction, but something inside him told him to wait. She had said she was no threat, that she didn't seek to hurt anyone, just to make them understand - those were the words that were left unsaid and yet they were the loudest thing he had ever heard.

But understand what?

Haruno was an enigma and he had learned nothing that he had set out to, and yet he learned everything.

Guess that meant he would have to try harder to understand.

*.*.*.*.*

How many times had this happened like this? One or both of them would stop in to check on the medic and she would be on the floor in some part of her apartment passed out cold. At first it was always chakra exhaustion because the damn woman didn't know how to _not_ over exert herself. She didn't seem to take heed of her limits. She just pushed and pushed and eventually pushed too far. Sometimes, like today, it was because something else had been where she wasn't and they could feel the aura that was left behind, like a dusting of the first tall tale mark of winter when snow first kisses the ground. It gleamed in the dark light and gave off a vibe of indifference.

Sighing deeply, the two got to work. The Nara pulled Sakura to her feet, supporting most of her weight on his own body as the Hyuuga began to remove her clothing. When they were finished, they moved her into her shower and washed her up before drying her up, getting her dressed in night clothing and putting her into bed. When they finished, they closed her door a bit and got to cleaning her apartment. They dusted everything, swept and mopped the floors, did the dishes and wiped down her counters. They did her laundry and put away the groceries they'd brought with them.

"You should tell her." the Hyuuga finally said after a lulling silence. They were sitting at her counter sipping tea.

Nara's cheeks turned a soft pink as he looked down at his cup, "Troublesome.." he murmured, "First Ino, now you. Thanks, Hyuuga." Nara said sarcastically, which he was shot a look for.

"All I am saying is.. it's obvious and… wait." Hyuuga cocked an eyebrow, "Something has already happened." his voice was filled with amusement, "What was it?"

"I rather not.."

"You kissed." Dammit it was annoying how close they all were sometimes.

"Ah." Nara closed his eyes.. why did they have to be friends?

A chuckle filled the air, "And?"

"I don't know. ANBU showed up before we could talk. This is the first time I've seen her since." Shikamaru answered after some time.

"I see. Well, she's waking up. I'll leave you two alone." a poof of smoke announced his departure and the creaking of a door announced the arrival of another.

"Hey." Came a tired voice, "Why did Neji leave?" She asked softly as she sat across from Shikamaru.

"Had to go do something." Nara answered a little too fast.

"Found out about the kiss?"

"He found out about the kiss." Shikamaru confirmed.

"Awkward." Sakura laughed softly, pouring herself some tea. "Did you want some?"

"Kisses?"

"No, tea."

"Sure."

"Was it hot?"

"The tea?"

"No, the kiss." Sakura smiled causing Nara to blush again.

"Maybe."

"I see." Sakura shook her head, "Well, I'm still tired. What are you doing after this?"

"Probably just going home for the night, you?"

"Bed… then going to head to the hospital tomorrow to check on Kakashi." Sakura answered.

There was a pregnant pause for a long moment before Sakura got to her feet, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Nara asked, a groan forming at the back of his throat. He really didn't feel like going on an adventure.

"Going on an adventure." Sakura laughed at the response she knew she'd get. "it's only in the other room." Sakura shrugged, this caught the Nara's attention. "Come on, it's too early to be alone and too late to go home." She left towards her room before he could give an answer, leaving her door open for him.

He sat there for sometime, thinking about it all. He didn't want to ruin their friendship if shit hit the fan. He also knew that Sakura wasn't reckless when it came to relationships and he figured that if she wasn't concerned, then he wouldn't be either.

With this resolve, he followed behind the Pinkett and closed the door behind him.

Maybe it was time to go on an adventure.

*.*.*.*.

 **Author's note:**

 **I hope this was alright and I'm hoping nothing sounded too rushed and I apologize for the fight scene, I'm not too good at that and it didn't come out as good as I wanted it to. Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what ya think and let me know what you'd like to see!**

 **Much love!**

 **Ps. I make a distinction between all three Sakura's.** _'...'_ **is inner,** _ **'...' (notice the bold)**_ **is outer Sakura and** _"..."_ (notice the quotes) **is the new voice. Hope this helps. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Blossom, it is almost time._

 _Blossom, do not grow complacent._

 _The world will soon see…"_

It dawned on him in that moment that he hadn't met her before. Not really, anyway. Sure, he caught brief glimpses of her during the heat of battle or when she'd been pushed to her limits, but he had never formally met her. Not until now. She hovered above him, dark eyes watching intently, _'_ _It was she who invited you in here._ _'_ She whispered, _'_ _She's afraid you won't accept her. She knows you_ _…'_ The dark eyes became a vibrant green once more and knew she was back. "I'm sorry." She whispered as a soft blush crept over her cheeks.

"Don't be." He murmured as their lips met, "I accept you. _All_ of you. Every dark secret, the monsters in your closet. I am your teammate and your friend and I..." The unspoken words hung in the air and her eyes softened.

"Thank you." She smiled, kissing him once more. It was as if his whole body was on fire, igniting at the touch of her skin on his. The smell of her made him dizzy and the look in her eyes made something inside him stir, wanting to dominate her.

For those who knew the Nara, they were all lazy people, geniuses, the lot of them, but lazy nonetheless. It was rather uncharacteristic that he would want such a thing, to exert himself over her. To show a display of dominance and power, control, and show her he could do all the things she needed to protect her and stand beside her. It was the vibe that came from her, that filled in the air around them that pulled this from him. This woman was so troublesome but he couldn't stop what he felt; what he needed and wanted made him ache in ways he had never thought was possible. He'd watched her grow and become who she was and he accepted everything about her, even the things she failed to accept about herself, especially those things.

Their kisses were soft and fluttering at first, slowly turning fevered and passionate as if the world would swallow them whole if they stopped, as if the world would end and realities would collide into vast nothingness. He could feel the power inside her battling for dominance, the beings deep inside her clawing for him, for her to relieve the aches she no doubt felt within herself. He wanted to her to let go. He wanted her there with him in every sense of the way. "Stop fighting for control." He whispered against her ear and he kissed along her jaw.

The rosette pulled away, her eyes wide with fear of what he'd said, he didn't know what he was asking. "Shika.. I can't, I don't know.."

"I know. If you want others to accept you, _you_ need to accept _yourself_. You don't always have to be in control. Not with me. Not here." He stated softly, his hands running down her sides, his warm skin making goosebumps appear over her body. It was electrifying, what he made her feel. She was so afraid of what would happen, but the look in his eyes told her not to be. It told her everything she needed to hear and for once, she allowed herself to be free.

The room became dark and dropped a few degrees in temperature as a strange chakra spilled around them, dark eyes staring down at him, _"You are not afraid of her. Of her power. Of what lies ahead."_ Mused the soft melodic voice somewhere inside his mind. _"She can rule countries and dominate worlds. She can take life as fast as she can give it."_ Shikamaru looked deep into the depths of those emerald pools and saw nothing but compassion, deep rooted pain and suffering. He could see the nights she stayed up late studying and training, he could see the tears she shed and the blood that she bled. He could see the anxiety and the anger, the fear and the hatred she held inside her for all these years. He saw change and growth. He saw a soul older than time, and still he knew he wouldn't back down. He wouldn't walk away. She'd seen too many backs turned on her. Too many doors shut in her face. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't fear the unknown.

His lips crashed upon her and the voice let a hum of approval before clearing through the darkness, leaving only the two of them. It was like fireworks, bright lights and the first walk out of the Konoha gates. It was exciting, exhilarating, and scary what he felt, but he couldn't stop. Every part of her was contrast to what he had ever known and he didn't want to let go.

He didn't know how they ended up here and he didn't care to seek answers to unasked questions. He didn't know what would happen next, but he would ponder upon that at a later date. Right now he was painfully present in the hold of warm hands and aching bodies. He didn't need to know beyond the room they shared, even if it ended up being just for one night.

*.*.*.*

" _Blossom, it is almost time to wake up._

 _It is almost time to go._

 _Blossom, it is time to become a Queen._

 _Do not allow those who mock you make you question your power."_

The morning sun crept along the land that smelled of death, blood painting the clean cut green grass that once smelled of dew and sunshine. Red eyes glanced around and took in the scenery. Who could do such a thing? Several bodies were lying about. Well, what was left of their bodies anyway. There were bits and pieces of what could be classified as bodies and innards, he wasn't a medic but he knew that some of these things should have had more attachments to them. The Uchiha heir was not amused at this moment - his squadron had been on the hunt of whatever or whoever was doing these gruesome murders. They couldn't even find enough evidence to piece together as to who the targets were - no bands found declaring their affiliations, no special markers about them.

Whatever was left of them was reduced to near on nothing, if they were lucky that is.

The groaning sound of the elder Uchiha came from behind the stoic man, "You know, we have seen a lot of fucked up shit in ANBU, but this tops it. It just looks like the kyuubi got loose and went on a killing spree. Each one of these scenes just gets more fucked up than the last one."

In not so many words, Itachi agreed with his cousin. "It doesn't look like we missed them by much this time." He finally said, "The blood looks fresh and smells too pungent for it to be days old."

Shisui sighed deeply, "I'm aware of that, but the more we come across shit like this the less I really want to find out who or what it is that we are chasing."

"They could be a defeating some unknown force. What if they could be a potential comrade?" Came a third voice, earning a look from the two Uchiha. Dark brown eyes stared back at blood red ones, the Nara had heard of Haruno and Uchiha's meeting from the former a few days prior to this mission. He knew the Uchiha hadn't said a word to anyone and he wondered if the Uchiha had been suspecting her the whole time.

He had.

Uchiha Itachi was wondering if he made a mistake by letting a possible psychotic shinobi roam freely. But somethings just didn't check out. Haruno had not been out of the village in a few weeks as Shizune had been away on her honeymoon with Genma, Haruno had been put in full charge of the hospital - it was to the point that the Hokage had even taken her off roaster for mission for the time being.

He also knew that the rosette was training for ANBU exams that were coming up in the following months. She had been training with a fellow member of the name Sai, not to mention the Nara and Hyuuga. It was strange, she could have taken the exams a year or two ago but she had put it off several times. He wondered if the new addition to her arsenal was her deciding factor. At any rate, all of these things pointed to the fact that she couldn't have been the culprit. When the first attack had happened, Nara had made it a point to seek the rosette out only to confirm his own suspicions that the medic had been too busy with her duties to even be aware of the situation.

"Whatever the case, we need to find out what is going on and why. This is getting out of control and the potential threat could mean a threat to our village." Itachi finally said. There was tension between the two and it was making Shisui rather uneasy, as if there were two conversations happening and the meaning of the second one was lost on him. He would be sure to ask his cousin about it when the Nara was not around.

"Let's get back to the village and let the Hokage know what has been found." Shisui finally suggested after a few more moments of stiff silence - the two males were too intense for his likings and it felt as if there was a silent pissing test going on, one that he didn't care to weigh in on.

*.*.*.*.

" _Blossom, you will make them fall to their knees._

 _They will know what true power looks like_

 _And they will rue the day_

 _They took you away._ "

A groan escaped her lips as she put her head down on her desk, the cool surface a temporary, but welcomed reprieve from the mountains of paperwork that awaited her. There was a dull throb that ached the back of her head and made her vision a bit blurred. She'd pulled a sixteen hour shift and was now going through tedious amounts of paperwork, she felt as though she had been on auto pilot all day. Damn that Shizune and damn her shishou, sometimes it felt as though the later was rubbing off on the former in terms of putting off paperwork.

"You work too much, ugly." Came a stiff voice. Sakura's eye twitched as she slowly pulled her head up, "Hello, Sai. What can I do for you?" She bit out, "If you're not hurt, I am sure I can make accommodations to fix that for you."

The threat was not lost on the straight faced male, but he chose not to comment. "I was put onto your old team today. They needed a fourth body."

Ah, straight and to the point.

"Was there a point to this statement?" Sakura asked dryly.

"Just thought I'd tell you." Came a dry answer.

Sakura remained silent before putting her head back on the desk, "Thanks." She finally said as she closed her eyes.

"Your exam is only a handful of days away. Do you feel adequately prepared?"

Sakura stiffened at the question, "It's hard to answer that. I'm not sure if I'm ready or not."

This caused Sai to cock his head to the side, "You're ready. Physically you are ideal and your strength has become unrivaled. Are you finding it hard to mentally prepare?"

Sakura smiled to herself, she knew the man didn't understand social gestures or knew social cues very well. He was curt and to the point but always curious as he didn't not understand the human mind regardless of being human himself. He'd been trained to be a machine, to follow orders and be nothing but obedient, his soul taken from him and now he struggled to piece what he could together to make his picture whole again. Some part of her could relate with him, the rest felt terrible for what had been done to him.

"I think so." Came her answer finally.

Sai considered this and responded softly, "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Don't let this field dull your shine. It will light the way for those around you. You will keep us from the dark." Sakura's head shot up from her desk, that was one of the most beautiful things anyone had ever said to her.

"Sai..." she whispered.

"You are bright, Sakura. Hold on to that. Some of us don't know what it's like to feel the sun, you're the closest we'll ever get." Sai gave one of signature fake smiles before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

It was the kind of smile that tried to hide the not so distant ghosts of someone's pain.

*.*.*.*

" _You will rule them all_

 _And they will have no choice but to bow down."_

"Thank you for seeing me so late... on your day off."

"You're hurt and I'm a medic, just bring me some coffee or something next time and we'll call it even." Sakura mused as she slowly cleaned up a rather nasty looking gash on Uchiha Shisui's rib cage.

"Of course. I hear you like dango, maybe I can bring some of that." Laughed Shisui as he watched the rosette perk up at the mention of her favorite snack, she hated when he acted all innocent as if he didn't know exactly what she loved.

"Don't tease me when it comes to sweets, Uchiha." The medic growled, a smile on her lips as the Uchiha laughed wholeheartedly. There weren't many Uchiha's the rosette felt comfortable around, Shisui was pretty much as far as it got. They had come to known each other as he was often the captain of any missions she shared with Itachi and a few with Hyuuga and Nara. He was always so sweet to her. Of course, outside of missions he had to pretend to not know who she really was because it would be telling for him to know so much about someone he "rarely" met.

When at the Uchiha compound, people did not question much because everyone knew the heir and his brother were close, just as the heir was close with the elder Uchiha. It was inevitable that he meet his younger cousin's friends and teammates - but outside of the clan, no one would expect the two to know each other. "How have you been?" Uchiha asked the medic, "Haven't had many missions together lately."

"Yeah, I've decided to actually go for ANBU instead of beings an interim. I also have had to fill in as head of the hospital as Shizune has been on honeymoon. Usually we split the responsibility but it's all on my lately." Sakura answered honestly, she didn't see the harm of letting him in on her life. They were well acquainted and he knew a fair amount about her as it was, more than many considered possible. He was no stranger to the affairs in her life, and she refused to alienate him all of a sudden.

"Nice. Maybe you'll be on _my_ team more." Shisui mused, bumping his shoulder into the rosette's.

"That'd be nice." Sakura smiled as she finished wrapping his midsection, "I'm just wrapping you up so there's some support there. I healed it but the discomfort may feel otherwise. You should be fine without it after a few days."

"Thank you." He murmured as he brought her close to him. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Sakura gave a soft smile and pushed her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the cheek. After some time he pulled away from the rosette, "You're not going to budge on this, are you?" He asked softly, earning a look from the rosette. "Okay, okay.. I understand." Before he could do anything, he pulled her forward and kissed her forehead when he wanted to kiss her lips. "Dammit..." He groaned as he felt her body heat seeping through his clothing.

"Shh... it's okay." Sakura smiled again softly, "Come on. You should get cleaned up. I have some clothing you've left here in the bathroom. Go ahead, the gauze it waterproof." Shisui only nodded once and went into the bathroom.

*.*.*.*

"There's a Uchiha in your guest room." Murmured a tired voice.

"I'm aware. He came by last night and I fixed him up. He was nearly depleted of chakra." Sakura answered back sleepily. There was a small smile that formed by her ear, "I can smell him on you.." He whispered, sending goosebumps down her arms and neck.

"We both know the answer to that." She answered back, not the least bit upset. Nara gave a chuckle before pulling the rosette onto her back and kissing her deeply, "I don't share. No matter the circumstances." He said between rough kisses.

"No one said you were sharing." Was enough to satisfy the Nara.

As of lately, he had grown more and more predatory, he didn't know why he felt as though he was constantly on the verge of attack. He was still his usual lazy self, but he was willing to strike at all times if needed. He was aware more now of the stares Sakura endured day and night, no matter where she was. He observed so much more now and at times it bothered him. A few nights prior he felt the hot stare of two sets of red orbs watching them at the bar. He knew why they were there and it bothered him greatly but he didn't react because Sakura was happy at that moment and ignored their onlookers. So he followed suit.

The Uchiha were getting too close, sticking their noses into things that had nothing to do with them. Sasuke and Kakashi being around more often now, of course they underestimated their lone female teammate, they thought she couldn't detect them. Truth was she detected them before they were even in the hospital or near her home. She would always give him an odd look that let him know she knew they were there. Uchiha Itachi was increasingly showing the same interest, except he was a bit more subtle. Well, he thought he was. Itachi thought he understood, but he had no idea. Not the slightest clue as to what had been seen, what happened to him. He didn't know a damn thing.

Shisui was the only outsider and Uchiha that didn't push or watch or whatever was going on. Shisui knew and was understanding. He kept to himself and allowed the medic space. He cared gravely and there was no doubt in that. Sakura was someone who could make a person's soul ache from missing her, she was an enigma and he couldn't be angry with the Hatake and Uchiha being too anxious to figure her out. He too felt the pull and the need, but it didn't mean he wasn't annoyed by their shenanigans. Nara also didn't like the prospect of Sakura being so close to someone who was so obviously enchanted by her - not that he had any room to talk, he himself was entirely bewitched by the rosette and did not truly know where he stood, where they stood together. Something told him he did know the answer, and he felt guilty for wanting some sort of confirmation, but at the moment he was heavily satisfied by having the pink haired woman in his arms.

" _You will conquer them all."_

*.*.*.*

 **Author's note: If you are thoroughly confused, then I have done my job *maniacal laughter ensues* But seriously, it took forever to set this up right, hope you're as surprised as I was with writing this! Hope you all enjoy it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lighting painted the skies of so called night, a lone figure drenched in a black hood loomed over her, her eyes wide with fear.

 _"This isn't your fault.  
This happened to you."_

The voice whispered, a hand shooting out and taking grasp of her arms. "Don't fight me woman." Growled the voice. She couldn't scream, her chords were silenced and fear crippled her. Her eyes pleaded for her, hoping someone would find her. Someone would see.

Days blurred together and her mind was amuck. She couldn't distinguish day from night or from friend nor foe. Her head was forced underwater and her body was sent ablaze. Her hands blooded and her eyes stung from the tears that ran dry. "Please.." she whispered to the emptiness that filled her.

 _"They'll bow before you."_

The voice swept upon her.

"Who's there?" She called, pain tugging at her throat from her unused voice.

Silence ascended unto her, and she knew.. she knew. 

" _They will regret taking you away."_

A gasp was heard as she shot up in bed, her head spinning and the world around her going with it. Slowly, she came too and the hollowed parts inside her began to fill with rage. Slowly, the medic stood from her bed as she clutched at her stomach, some unknown pain trying to cripple her as she made her way to the bathroom.

Another bout of pain surged through her and whatever was once in her stomach sought refuge into the white porcelain bowl below. She extracted herself from the floor and turned on the shower, not bothering to remove the clothing that clung to her skin for dear life, sticky with cold sweat and lost dreams.

A nightmare.

 _'Or was it?'_ Inner murmured, the fear evident in her voice as well. Sakura sat there, flaring her chakra in hopes of someone feeling it, of hearing her silent pleas.

It didn't take long for another to answer, and like lightning, he was by her side. "Sakura." He breathed as he helped her from the shower and closed his arms around her, ignoring the water that soaked his clothing.

"Shika.." she whispered, darkness consuming her as he held her tightly, her only anchor to this world.

*.*.*

"Good to see you're up and about." Came the medic's voice, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I think I've been here long enough." Kakashi whined pitifully.

"If you undo all of our hard work, I will break every bone in your body and not bother putting you back together." Sakura answered as if she were discussing the weather.

"So mean to your sensei." Kakashi pouted as he sat on the hospital bed.

"Hush now, I have to check you over. I'll give you the all clear if I'm satisfied with the results." The medic responded, waving off his comment. Kakashi frowned but did not fight her. As she stood by him and began her examination, Hatake watched her intently. Her eyes were tired and filled with lost sleep, her body was slumped a bit, not something normal for someone who had near perfect posture all the time. Her hands were cold even though they were always warm and her chakra stung a bit when it was usually welcoming. He couldn't really complain, he probably deserved something worse than a sting.

"You look tired." He murmured as he watched her work.

"Working 16 hour shifts does that to people." Sakura answered without thought. It wasn't a lie entirely, albeit at the moment it was sort of one. Hatake didn't have the right to know her struggles and private life, so she kept to professional woes.

"I see." Of course he did, he may not have been close to Sakura, but he could still tell when she wasn't being honest with him. Sometimes, anyway. He wasn't so sure as to what he did or didn't know about her anymore. His two male students had explained their little break through in her office a week ago or so, but he himself had yet to speak with her.

Maybe it was because he was ashamed and embarrassed. Most teachers knew their students, and although he knew her name, the woman before him was a complete stranger. "Staring is rude." Sakura murmured as she pulled away a bit, "Are you experiencing any pain anywhere or soreness?" She asked expectantly.

"Ah, no. A little tightness here and there, but nothing substantial." Kakashi answered.

"Good. Normal. Okay, I'll give the green light, but you have to meet with me twice a week for the next two weeks so I can keep track. Doesn't have to be here, you can come to my home." Sakura responded as she pulled away, "I will not green light you for any missions if you don't." She warned, the serious tone in her voice letting him know she wasn't joking.

Hanging his head, Kakashi nodded stiffly and looked away. What the hell was he going to do for two weeks? "What about training?" He finally asked.

"Fine, but come see me within two hours of whatever training you do so I can make sure your body can handle it." Sakura answered without looking up from her paperwork that he assumed was his chart. Kakashi frowned once more but didn't argue, if he wanted to do missions, then he would have to endure this. "Now go, before I change my mind. I'll have your discharge paperwork sent to your house."

He didn't need to be told twice.

But something stopped him. "Sakura." Her name left his mouth before he could even think.

"Kakashi?" The rosette turned to him before opening the door, a questioning look on her tired face.

"I'm sorry." Hatake finally said after a few beats of silence.

"I know. And I will tell you what I told them; I do care about you, but it'll take some time. I just need some time." Sakura said slowly, her eyes staring into his, and there was a tint to them that he'd seen only a few times. She was trying, and it looked as if she were on the edge of breaking.

"I know I'm the last person to say this - but please know, my door is always open. I'm sorry I ran away before. I'm sorry I've always just ran away… but I won't, not anymore. Not this time." Kakashi said, the tone in his voice catching Sakura by surprise a bit. She knew he meant it and some part of her felt lighter, "Thank you." She gave a small smile before stepping out of the door into the hallway.

*.*.*.*

"Sakura." His words were murmured into her ear, "Wake up.." his breath was warm as it washed over her face.

"Mmmm.. but I don't want to." She groaned, cuddling to the warmth of his body.

A low groan came from his lips, "Keep doing that and we won't leave this room." He smiled.

Sakura paused her movements for a moment before wiggling again, "We will, or I'll stop your heart." Sakura said softly, making the elder Uchiha go pale.

"Such a mean soul." Shisui laughed, grabbing the rosette by the shoulders, he threw her over his own shoulders and carried her outside. "Training time, love. Your test is in two days. We are not going easy on you. Bring everything you've got." Shisui mused.

Sakura stared at her five friends and groaned, she just wanted a fucking day off. "Can I at least go get clothing? I'm not training in pajamas."

"Fine, fine. Ino, go with her and make sure she gets changed. Don't need you sneaking off." Shisui smiled sweetly causing the medic to roll her eyes.

"Wouldn't want anything more." Laughed the Yamanaka.

*.*.*.*

She lie exhausted on the grass hill beside her friends, all of whom were also exhausted. "You put up a good fight." Breathed Shisui wincing at the bruise that was sure to be forming on his rib cage.

"I know." Smiled Sakura, her head tilting back.

 _There was blood. Blood everywhere, it was on her clothing and in her hair. The room was small and she stood disoriented, her body feeling suddenly weak. There were pleas of remorse, fear muddled the air and she breathed it in like it gave her life. As the confusion faded, a smile formed on her lips, eyes flashing orange._

" _This isn't your fault. This happened to you."_

Emerald eyes shot open, was that a dream? She didn't even realize that she'd fallen asleep, but she must've, unless...

Unless it was a memory.

Shisui glanced over at Shikamaru and they both silently communicated something. There was a knowing look on Neji's and Ino's faces, but no one said anything.

"Guys... we should go home. I'm tired.'' Sakura finally yawned, the tension of the day mirroring on her face quite clearly.

"Right, of course." Shikamaru popped up, helping the rosette from her place as Neji helped up their blond friend. "We should all meet a few hours before your test. We can run a few last measures." Sakura's eyebrow twitched but she gave a slight nod in response earning a smile from everyone else.

"Okay, okay. Home. Now. I'm tired." Sakura growled, pushing Shikamaru towards her home. Shikamaru laughed a little before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"So troublesome." He mused, Sakura sticking her tongue out in response.

*.*.*.*

A battle cry rang through the trees, pain and anger painted the scene as she launched through the air and slid her sword with ease through the clone of Uchiha Itachi. He had been smart enough to not tempt her with the Sharingan, not after their last encounter. He could tell the other members were curious as to why he hadn't yet, but he didn't humor them with a answer. He watched from far in another tree as she swung at Ibiki, he had to keep dodging, while everyone else was fighting, he was watching her intently. His Sharingan watching her, making sure the other sides didn't come out. She had passed the torture session with Ibiki and Inoichi - they hadn't been able to get one bit of Intel from her and his relief came when Inoichi couldn't find anything outside of the norm in Sakura's mind.

They were going on three days now of this, it wasn't like a traditional test, the Hokage had ordered a rather intensive test, she did not want anyone to question the fact that Haruno was earning her title on her own merits - not because of some sort of favoritism of any kind. He understood why she would want such a thing, Haruno always stood in the shadows of those around her. First her teammates and now only known at the Godaime's apprentice, not her own name. This would change that - well, to those in ANBU anyway. Obviously, no one else would know, but somehow that was enough to the rosette. She was ready to serve her village by being an elite. Uchiha knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she would serve well.

Even with this thought, he was still uneasy with the unknown prospects. Was this other side of her a friend or foe? Had she been lying? Was she going to strike when the opportunity came, whatever that might be? He didn't know, but some part of him believed in the rosette. He knew that regardless of what was happening to her, she would always put her village above herself. Her loyalty to their village and their Hokage was unshakable. Anyone could see that. She was a female version of himself.

His thoughts turned to Shimura Danzo, the man that had tried to recruit him to kill his clan due to a supposed revolt that they'd been planning. That didn't end up happening, Danzo was disposed of and Shisui and Itachi took care of this little threat of rebellion that their clan could have been cooking up. They stomped it right out, not allowing anything to further fan the flames that was their resistance.

When his thoughts came back to him, Sakura was standing right in front of him, those primal eyes watching him, flickering the orange color he'd seen during their last meeting. "Do you have a name?" He found himself asking.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, _"In spite of popular belief, we are the same person. We are one United soul. This wasn't a choice, nor a gift."_ Came her soft voice, a touch of gentleness in those primal eyes. With a smirk, Sakura put her hand on his chest, _"I think the test just ended."_ With those words, he was transported into the center of the field where the other ANBU members had been bounded by chakra restraints.

The other men stared at him with wide eyes, someone was able to actually catch Uchiha Itachi. It had been unheard of. _No one_ had ever caught Uchiha, no one.

Even with all the attention on him, all he could think was, 'this isn't the test she was talking about.'

This wasn't the only test that was taking place. They had both ended, and by the look in the rosette's eyes, he had passed.

He wasn't sure exactly sure what that meant, but he was more than interested in finding out.

*.*.*.*.*

"Are you sure?" Growled Shikamaru, his chocolate eyes pouring into charcoal hues.

"For fuck sake, yes. I am sure." Shisui hissed back, his eyes flashing red for a moment as he tried to remain calm. There was no room for error and they were both on edge. Shikamaru knew he could trust the Uchiha, but he was just so worried. He hated this tightening in his chest, Shikamaru did not like hiding things, no matter the reason.

"I just... I just cannot help wonder how the hell this all happened. I thought we were careful, I thought we had it taken care of." Shisui groaned, falling back into his seat.

"Yeah, join the club. If I would have been there. If I would have known…" Shikamaru sighed, looking down at his cup.

"There isn't any point in beating ourselves up, we just have to figure out where to go from here." Neji said, his voice of reason bringing the two males out of their daze.

"Yeah, let's face it. Thinking 'could've, would've, should've' won't help us now." Ino chimed in as she sat across from Neji. "We just need to make sure that things go smoothly from now forward." All four heads nodded at this and hummed in agreement.

"Right, so…. Does she know yet?" Shisui finally asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"I think she's starting to." Shikamaru answered as silence engulfed them. There was a pained look on his face as he stared at his cup, "I cannot get the picture out of my head.. She looked so.." _broken_. Ino nodded knowing where his train of thought had gone.

"All we can do now is keep shit from hitting the fan, the rest will be up to her." Neji added, all four people trading glances.

The question that weighed heavily on their hearts was one in the same:

 _What happens next?_


	7. Chapter 7

" _The chase is on.  
They will witness power in all its glory  
And they will regret the day  
They took you away.._

 _The day they stripped you of all you are.  
They will never know fear  
Like what you will show them._

 _You are a goddess amongst men  
And they will pray to the temple of you  
For forgiveness and repentance_

 _And you will make them hurt."_

"And what can I do for my ex-teammates' apprentice?" Mused the dark haired man, his golden eyes watching the medic softly. She was truly a beautiful woman, he understood what all the hubbub was about lately. He smiled as the girl blushed under his gaze.

"I need your help, Orochimaru-san." The medic finally answered.

"And what could I possibly have that such a powerful woman such as yourself could possibly need?" He asked, he was serious this time - he knew that if this Haruno girl was coming to him, it was a big deal. Everyone knew how tight his old teammate and her esteemed apprentice were, if she needed something Tsunade was the only person she would go to - word has it, even then she's stubborn and needs some coaxing. If she came to him for something, it would probably be on the borderline of life threatening.

"I uh..." He could tell she was fighting with herself to answer. He could see the hesitation and the irritation flickering across her face as she did so. He was slightly amused that she obviously needed to talk to him but was so upset with herself with having to ask for help.

"I'll help you. Whatever it is. As long as it's legal and doesn't get either of us in trouble." Orochimaru finally answered. There was a look of relief on the medic's face before she bit her lip, "Thank you... but what happens will need to stay between us and those already involved. Please." She finally said, her eyes serious but he could see the concern in them. He could have sworn he saw a flash of orange in them, but he wasn't quite sure. Something about her made him throw his caution to the wind.

"Of course, Haruno-san."

"Sakura... just Sakura is fine." Sakura smiled.

"Alright, then Orochimaru is fine.. unless you would prefer 'Orochimaru-kun'." The serpent King mused. Sakura blushed deeply and looked off to the side.

She was very amusing indeed.

*.*.*.*

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Her question was quiet and soft, earning the blonde to look up from his bowl of ramen. Before he could even say something uplifting, he could see the look on the medic's face.

"No." He said finally, "Do you?"

Sakura looked deep into Naruto's eyes for a long moment before looking back down at her bowl. "Sometimes." She responded, "Sometimes I feel like I'm a dirty person with dirty hands and a stained heart."

"Sakura-chan..."

"And.. it's hard.. to not feel this way." Tears spilled, it would be the first time she had shown emotion to anyone outside of her small ANBU squad. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I was so angry. I'm sorry... I had to watch your backs all the time. That I was weak.. that I couldn't even.."

 _Flashes of darkness and lightning flitting across the sky snapped through her mind_.

"Sakura-chan. Don't. Don't be sorry. We were so blind that we didn't even.." Naruto went silent for some time, the two of them just staring at their bowls.

"Thank you. For meeting me, thank you.." Sakura finally said after the silence became too much. It had been comfortable and soothing in a way, but her thoughts started in on her and she couldn't handle it.

"Any time, Sakura-chan. Any time.." He smiled back softly.

As they headed out and started going their separate ways, Sakura turned to Naruto and called over to him, "Would you help me?"

Naruto found himself beside her before he could even think, "Of course." He answered easily.

"You don't even know what I need help with." She mused.

"It doesn't matter. You're my friend and my teammate. I'll do whatever you need." He answered once more as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura couldn't help the smile that spread across her face nor the warmth inside her soul that pulsed.

"Ok." Sakura nodded, "I'll let you know when."

"Good." With that, he hugged the medic with all he could before poofing away in a small amount of smoke.

*.*.*.*  
"You asked for that dobe's help but not mine." His voice said he was angry but the look in his eyes said he was hurt. Sakura sighed deeply, she already had someone with a Sharingan, she didn't need another, but the look in Sasuke's eye told her he needed this.

Sighing deeply, the rosette sat back in her chair, clicking her pen as she let her thoughts run wild.

 _'He could ruin things. He's part of the very reason this even happened.'_ Snapped inner.

 _ **"So is Naruto, but you forgave him"**_

' _He's of use. What choice did we have_?'

" _ **He can do chidori**_."

Inner snorted, ' _That isn't very useful. We've got more power than that. What the hell do we need that for?'_

 _ **"I know**_."

' _You've got to stop with this bleeding heart bullshit. They didn't think twice to leave you behind but you're always there for them. He doesn't deserve the kind of trust you give. He hasn't proven himself.'_

 _ **"Maybe this will allow him to."**_

' _Fine. Do whatever. If he fucks up, I will not tolerate him nor will I hesitate to bring his ass down.'_

" _ **Okay**_."

Sakura looked the Uchiha in the eyes, "Okay, but you'll only get the information needed. The rest will remain secret. I don't need you getting hit for this all." She reasoned, she didn't want anyone to take the fall for what was to come - she didn't like them getting involved at all, but what choice was there?

The threat wasn't the threat, not to them.

She was.

Her head was hurting terribly and her hands were shaking. She could barely keep her eyes open as she stumbled through her doorway and slammed her door closed behind her, sliding her back against the cool wood of it. She was exhausted and her body was angry with her. She could barely get herself to her feet, let alone make it all the way to her bedroom. Sighing deeply, her eye twitched, "I really need to work on my traps." She groaned.

"Yeah, you do." Smirked the Nara, helping the medic to her feet. "Did you just get in?" He asked as he helped her into the bathroom to undress and shower.

"I think so... I don't know. Time keeps getting away from me." Sakura breathed as Nara helped her into the bathtub after filling it.

"It's almost time, then we'll figure things out from there." He whispered against her hair as he leaned against her and gave a kiss onto her head.

"What then though? What happens after? Even if it all goes as planned and this does happen, what happens next? What if it doesn't fix anything?"

"We'll figure it out from there. We believe in you. All of us. You're not in this alone, not now and not after." There was no room for argument in the Nara's words. For him, it was black and white. He would stand by her side through it all, regardless of the outcome.

That was his ninja way.

For her, he would walk through fire and to the ends of the earth. "I love you."

The words came so fast that he couldn't stop himself from letting them out, but he couldn't say that he regretted saying them. "I need you to know this. I need you to know in case..."

"I love you too." Her words were soft but powerful, his heart almost stopped in his chest. He had not known the strength of her feelings for him, not that he ever questioned that they'd been strong - he just didn't know they were so extensive, "And I need you to know, regardless of what happens, that will not change. Even if I'm not me - I will not hurt you. I refuse to." Her emerald eyes watched him, piercing through his heart and soul and he knew that there was no doubt in her words.

"I know." He smiled softly.  
*.*.*.*

He was desperate for answers, so he went to the only person he thought would give him answers. "Shisui." Itachi greeted as he sat across from his cousin at the dinner table.

"Sup, Itachi?" Shisui asked between bites of food. Itachi, had he been another man, would have found his eye twitching. How could someone with such power, someone so respected and looked up to… eat like such a slob? He honestly had no idea how they could be related other than the fact that they were cousins.

Shisui was not like any of the other Uchiha in the compound. He was loud and vibrant, he laughed freely and was welcoming to everyone. Most other Uchiha were guarded and mostly only spoke when needed - some were a little more open, but nothing close to Shisui. "Well, you gonna talk or just sit there an watch me eat?" his muffled voice came once more.

Itachi shook his head and sighed deeply, "What do you know about Sakura-chan?"

Internally, Shisui went on high alert and his mind started going crazy. What the hell was Itachi getting at? What could he possibly need with the rosette. In order to find out, he needed to keep an air of ignorance, which he did. "Uh, she's the Godaime's apprentice. Sasuke-kun's old teammate. She's wicked strong and smart, from what I hear around the Hokage tower and at the hospital. Other than word of mouth, don't know much about her. Why do you ask?"

Itachi watched his cousin carefully, there was something he wasn't saying and he damn well was going to get it out of him. "I was thinking of courting her." It was the first thing that came to mind and he figured it would give him a rise from the elder Uchiha.

"Nice. Wait, have you talked to Sasuke about this? He might be a little touchy about his old teammate and brother hooking up." Shisui shrugged as he set his dish down. He was trying so hard to not reach across the table and throttle his cousin. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was not about to play this game.

"I'm sure he'll get over it. What do you think?"

"She's hot. If she's single, go for it." Shisui smiled, but it wasn't reaching his eyes.

After a bout of silence, Itachi threw caution to the wind, "Dammit, Shisui, tell me what you know. I'm not an idiot."

For once, the roles were reverse. Itachi was being the irrational one and Shisui was being eerily calm. "No idea what you're talking about little cousin. Now if you excuse me.. I have a date with my pillow and a book to read." As Shisui walked towards the door, the chilling words came from Itachi's mouth.

"I'll tell the world about her." 

This made him stop in his tracks. Crimson drowned out onyx and Shisui had to smother the anger that was bubbling beneath his skin. Not turning around, Shisui spoke low and threatening, "Then tell the world it's our fault. We are to blame for this. We were messy, we botched the job and as a result, she is paying the price. Tell the world that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Itachi sighed, tired of riddles.

"Want to know how this happened to her? What _made_ her this way. It wasn't just her teammates leaving. It wasn't just people closing doors in her face and throwing her to the wayside - dubbing her useless. It was more than that."

Itachi couldn't understand what was being said, but there was darkness filling his vision as memories - memories that didn't belong to him started to slip into his mind.

 _Lightning carried against the night sky, rain pouring in sheets across the land. A clap of thunder shuddered over a pair of bodies._

" _Don't fight me woman." Growled a figure drowning in a black cloak and gloved hands grappling with the medic with pink hair painted red from the blood that seeped from her head and the rain that darkened her._

" _Don't fight me. I will make you great." With a swift few hand signs, the rosette was out for the count and her body lie limp on the ground. Flashes of a face could be seen beneath the hood._

He didn't know what brought him back, it felt like he was gasping for air - as if something was trying to suck the soul from his body. " _We_ did this to her. We were too proud to search for a body. We were so caught up in making sure the clan didn't…." Shisui paused, "She's paying the price for _our_ fuck up. So tell the world _that_. Tell them _we_ made her this way. See what happens then."

With that, Shisui left and slammed the door behind him. Itachi sat back and stared at the door, his head was spinning and the only thing that kept echoing in his head was, " _This isn't her fault. This happened to her."_ Guilt was swarming inside his head and heart and everything was telling him that he knew what needed to happen next.

*.*.*.*

"There was going to be a rebellion." Shisui murmured, "But we - Itachi and I, found out about it. Shimura Danzo found out about this as well and approached Itachi. At the time, he'd been acting as a double spy - he told me about what was going on and before Shimura could act, we made our move. We killed him before I trapped the clan and changed their minds about the whole thing with my Sharingan, in lame man's term anyway. Issue is, we never found the body. We were reckless. We should have.."

"Don't." Her words were soft, "Don't apologize. You didn't see this coming, no one could have known." Shisui looked into those depthless emerald eyes and everything inside his heart squeezed so violently, how could she forgive him so easily? She didn't blame anyone. she wasn't angry. She wasn't upset. She was understanding and caring and he sat beside her on a throne of reproach of the man that did this to her.

Of the person they would chase.

Of whom they would kill.

This was the first time the truth about the clan and Danzo had come out and not one person at the table even flinched - no one had judgment on their face, but they were all watching him intently.

"How did this happen to you?" The words were soft, as if they'd been choked out.

"I don't remember much.. but I'll show you.." Sakura whispered, reaching out and touching Itachi gingerly on his forehead.

 _The pain was searing. It hurt everything. Inside her head and inside her heart. Her body felt broken and ached in places she couldn't name. She couldn't move or talk or breathe. The world around her moved but no one noticed her. The pain was too much._

 _Day and night blurred together, the only indication she was still alive were the series of beeps coming from the various machines that were hooked up to her. There were jolts of pain coming from some of the machines as they kept her vitals and pumped god knew what into her body._

" _My lovely blossom.. soon you will bloom and the world will know fear. They will know pain. They will regret the day they turned you away." the words echoed through her mind as she passed back into the darkness of her mind._

 _Time came and went and the only thing that kept her sane was inner and… and something else._

 _Someone else._

 _There was the voice that echoed inside her, deep in the recesses of who she was. It echoed off the pain she suffered and the hurt she harbored. It was drunk off the anger and hate she held locked deep inside her._

 _And then.._

 _There was light._

 _There was the sharpest of pains that she had ever felt and she thought she had died. But no, she was only awaking._

 _Orange eyes flickered around the scene before her. A range of several emotions flickered through them; anger, fear, confusion.. and the smell of blood and chaos waft through the air, earning the rosette to smirk. Slowly she walked away from the broken down building she'd been kept in, her captor no where in sight._

 _Slowly, she made her way back home and crossed the gates of the village. She stood in her home before her bed for hours before orange eyes shifted to green and grew wide. Tears spilled and she had no idea what had happened.._

 _Confused, the medic lie on her bed, exhaustion filling her and taking over._

When she pulled away, Itachi stared at her with wide eyes. "Sakura…" He whispered.

"I didn't do this. _This_ happened to me. And I intend to kill the fucking asshole who did it to me." Sakura stood tall, her eyes flashing orange before she turned to leave.

"How.. how do you think you'll kill him? Or even find him?" Itachi whispered softly.

"I have someone who will help me track him. I have someone to measure how much power I use and how far I go. The kyuubi to keep me in check if I go too far, and someone - well, two someones to keep the Kyuubi in check. I have a person to keep me in my tracks and someone to get into my head if it goes to far. The Kyuubi is for just in case shit hits the fan. Question is… what are _you_ going to do?"

Itachi looked over at the Hyuuga whom sat next to the Nara, Yamanaka sat across from them with Shisui to Sakura's left and Sai next to him. Naruto and Sasuke sat silently beside Sai and Orochimaru stood in the shadows behind them.

Itachi rubbed his temples, "I will help you find him."

"Are you willing to go down with the ship?"

"If this is what it takes to clean up our mess… then yes."

Sakura smiled softly and gave a low nod before she got up and headed towards the door, before she left the room, Sakura turned to Itachi. "He was right, he will fear me. They will know what true pain is when I am done and they will wish they had killed me. I think, though, that I owe him a 'thank you', he has made me something stronger than what he thought possible… and it will be the end of him."

*.*.*

In her bedroom, they lie face to face, his hand in her hair and his lips mere inches from hers. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Sakura nuzzled her face closer to his and kissed him deeply, "Shikamaru, please… promise me." She murmured against his lips, "Promise me if it doesn't end with him…"

"I will do no such thing. We will figure something out. You troublesome woman, come here." He pulled her into his grasp and kissed her deeply. "We'll figure it out."

*.*.*.

 **Author's note:**

I hope this all didn't seem rushed. I didn't want to put it in different chapters, seemed far more trouble than needed. Let me know what you all think! Leave me some reviews! Thank you all, much love!


	8. Chapter 8

Whatever it was woke her from a deep sleep. Her eyes were a blazing orange and the aura radiating from her was dangerous and filled with killing intent, her body soaked with cold sweat. There was something calling her. It wasn't just in her dreams or her head, she could feel it. Something was calling for her from the depths of...

Slowly, her legs swept off the bed and she made her way out of the room. Whatever it was, it was loud in its silence. The medic's eyes glanced around.

 _There_.

 _There it was again_.

Orange eyes glowed in the darkness of her apartment, watching the outside world as she heard the calls beckoning her to whatever it was that needed her. Then there was a terrible pain.

The pain was white hot and searing every part of her being. She cried out in pain for the first time since..

Lighting painted the sky and rain pelted against her balcony. She cried out once more as she coughed up blood and her stomach churned dangerously. Another bout of coughing racked her body, blood spilling from her lips. She felt like she was suffocating, as if someone was slowly torturing her.

Eventually the pain subsided, leaving the rosette on the floor, passed out lying in her blood.

A groan escaped the rosette's lips as her eyes slowly moved beneath her eyelids. "Sakura.."There was relief in a worried voice. "You gave us a scare." Slowly, emerald eyes opened, only to flinch in pain at the bright intruding light. "Sorry." The blinds were closed suddenly and she tried again.  
"What... what happened?" Sakura murmured, her throat dry and her chest hurting from strangled breaths.

"I was hoping _you'd_ be able to tell _me_?" At those words, her memories came rushing back, and she had to sit back with the rush of dizziness that overcame her. Her eyes flickered over to the woman who stood beside her, warm eyes waiting.

"Shishou..."

" _Don't_ 'shishou' me... you think I'm blind, but I'm not. Not when it comes to my student. I have been letting this go long enough, now it is time for you to tell me whatever it is you need to tell me." Her voice was gentle but stern.

For the first time in a long time, Sakura felt fear. Would she be exiled? Be branded for a crime? It wasn't just her secrets, there were others too. Most of all, would her mentor and second mother be ashamed of her?

As if reading her mind, Tsunade smiled softly and sat beside her apprentice. "I may be your Hokage, but right now I am your friend. Please, talk to me.. please." Her voice was soft and filled with so much concern that it made Sakura's heart ache. Before she could think, her eyes became orange and she looked a knowing Tsunade in the eyes. "Let me show you.." The world before them melted away and her memories came rushing around them, as they had for the Uchiha heir.

When they finished, there was a shocked expression on Tsunade's face. "Danzo... but I thought the Uchiha killed him?"

"You knew about that?" It was Sakura's turn to be shocked.

"Of course. I'm the Hokage. I gave the order. Shisui came to me when Itachi told him what happened. He told me that Danzo had found out about the clan's plan for a rebellion which had been known by my grandfather, he just never did anything about it because he didn't want the village to revolt against the clan and start a civil war. It was him the one who made Itachi a double spy, and the reason Minato handed his title to me.

Minato wasn't a fool, he knew about it too and figured that if he were going to be needed in case something happened with the Kyuubi, he would have to be with his family. I, on the other hand.." Tsunade sighed, "He figured I could handle the situation. I wouldn't allow it to fester to the point of allowing the clan to go that far." Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I gave the order to kill Danzo, he was an elder and I knew that if anyone could take him out and not leave any traces, it'd be the Uchiha... and I knew they would have the power to stop the rebellion as well. Then when things with the Kyuubi happened... unfortunately Minato and Kushina didn't make it, but the clan was taken care of, so we only had to endure one attack instead of two.

"Not all Uchiha have the same goal; not all of them are power hungry. Shisui and Itachi just want peace. They are both pacifist in their own rights. They wanted nothing to do with the rebellion, their hearts are truly with the village. Fugaku and Mikoto knew what was happening but their hands were tied as the heads of the clan..."

"And if they made the wrong move... they'd be overthrown as well and seen as traitors to their clan. If they wouldn't help the cause, they'd be considered traitors and would go down with the village." Sakura finished.

"Exactly." Tsunade gave a tired smile, exhaustion hitting her all of a sudden. "Sakura, I'm sorry. This is probably my fault just as much as.."

" _No_." Sakura hissed, "This is no one's fault. He could have very well done this while in the village. This could have happened regardless of if he had been removed from the village or not." Sakura looked her mentor in the eyes once more, "All that matters now is that he is properly killed."

"Well, before any of that happens, we need to find out what happened to you. What exactly caused you to pass out in your own blood."

"How long was I out for?" Sakura asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"About three days." The medic's eyes almost popped out of her head.

" _Three_ days?!"

"You were in this sort of..." Tsunade was grasping at a way to explain it, "A coma.. but not? You were in a very deep sleep, had it not been for all the brain activity you were showing and the fact that your eyes were moving beneath your eyelids and that you were breathing on your own, it could have been mistaken for a coma. I have never seen anything like it before. It's like your body shut itself down.."

"Before I could respond to the calling.." Sakura whispered, emerald eyes turning orange once more.

"Calling?" Tsunade asked, her eyes watching as her apprentice shifted a bit.

"There was something calling me... it wasn't a voice, I don't think. It was something else. I can't explain it. As if someone or something was begging for me to come find it." Sakura looked to her mentor, "I need to control whatever I am before I go after him. I have a feeling he isn't alone and the fight won't be that easy. He made me this way, and I have a feeling I'm not the only one... and he may know my weakness."

"I don't think that's the case, him making you this way nor him knowing your weakness, I mean." Tsunade answered after some thought. "I saw..." she hated herself for this, "I saw flashes of it when I trained you. I could feel it somewhere inside you, it was one of the main reasons I agreed to train you. Yes, you showed immense promise and your chakra control is crazy amazing, sometimes putting my own to shame...

"But there was this... something inside you that was stifled by everything else. I worked you hard not only because of your potential,but because whatever that may have been, I wanted you to be strong enough to handle it should it ever come out."

This emission had Sakura on edge. "It's always been there?" She whispered.

"Ino saw it too. She said during the Chunnin exams you had this alter ego, but there was something else there too, but obviously at the time she was more worried about the lunatic trying to kill her." Tsunade mused lightly, "At any rate, have you never felt it before?"

"I guess, maybe I did? I mean, there were times when I was angry, and not just annoyed sort of angry, but angry. To the point of wanting to gut someone sort of angry. To the point I wanted to..." Sakura shook her head and sighed deeply, "I don't know. I just thought it was because of hormones and stuff since I was going through puberty, maybe because of inner and stuff, I didn't think it was because something else was there." She admitted finally.

Tsunade nodded, "Well, now you know and it seems you have some very faithful followers who are willing to be by your side." She smiled brightly, "I couldn't be more sure of your success. It will be dangerous and it will be all or nothing. I know you can do it, though. I know you can win." Slowly, Tsunade removed herself from beside Sakura, "But I cannot get involved. As much as I want to kick his ass with you for what he's done, Danzo was presumed dead for unknown reasons. If any of this came to light, it would start a war here in seconds. The Uchiha would have risked everything for nothing and you'd have to worry about a lot more than a missing Danzo."

"I understand, Lady Tsunade." Sakura smiled weakly.

"I am still by your side, and I will do what I can to help cover the tracks of all of this - so, please... just come home safe and be do what needs to be done. Get your revenge and protect your village."

"What if I can't do it. What if I cannot control whatever I am?" Sakura whispered. For a moment, Tsunade caught a flash of the fear of the girl who stared up at the hooded man and pleaded with her eyes.

"You can and you will. This isn't just on your shoulders anymore, Sakura. There are people who love and care about you. We will all make sure you are you at the end of this." There wasn't any room for argument in her tone, and she remembered Nara saying the same thing.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Alright, enough of this mushy shit. Your friends have been bugs up my ass for the last three days and it's been bothering the shit out of me. Get your ass up and get dressed, they're all in the waiting room."

"Okay, Neji, I'm going to need you to watch me with your byakugan, just keep track of how much chakra I'm using. Shikamaru and Ino-pig, just keep an eye on us, if Neji gives you the cue that it's going too far, do what we've discussed. Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke - keep an eye on Naruto. If the Kyuubi starts getting out of control, stop him. Sai, if things get too far, fly everyone out of here. Naruto - don't hold back. "

"Got it." All voices said in unison, their eyes trained on the medic.

On the training field, Naruto stood across from the rosette and they stared at each other for a long stretch of time. He waited patiently as Sakura reached deep within herself. They were all on edge, anxious about it all. Sakura wasn't sure what would happen, let alone if she could even get herself to that place - usually it happened when she was angry or under duress, she had never called on it willingly.

"I'm trying..." Sakura murmured.

After some time, Sakura growled, she was getting annoyed with herself.

"How about you guys just fight and let it happen naturally." Suggested Shisui. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

After about an hour of fighting, nothing had happened. Slowing down, Sakura sighed deeply and lie on the ground. She decided maybe meditation would help. Closing her eyes, Sakura cleared her mind. The world around her melted around and it came again.

Then came the call.

It was louder this time and demanded her attention. It clawed at her mind and demanded she come to it. Then pain came, shooting through her body and made every one of her nerves stand on edge.

On the outside, everyone became alert, Crimson eyes watching her as the byakugan was taking in the scene and Naruto shooting to his feet. There was a dark aura coming from the medic, the air around them stilling and slowly turning cool.

It didn't take long for her to climb to her feet, eyes closed for a bit before opening and taking in those around her. They were bright orange, almost metallic looking. She gave each one a look over and a nod. " _You rang._ " She mused lightly.

"You say you're the same person. Why is it you take over _?_ " Itachi broke the silence.

" _It's a bit complex. When one is angry, the ugliness inside them tends to come out. We tend the hide away those things at times, especially things that bring us such pain that it would drive us crazy. You can think of me as a manifestation of the anger, pain, fear, and whatever else there has been. There isn't one or the other, I am me. When I accept that, I won't have to be summoned, it will simply... be_." Her voice was soft the whole time, she was understanding of the curiosity.

"So you want there to be full control. To be a complete person with no separation." It was the Nara that spoke next.

" _Yes. Instead of multiple personalities, just one._ " Sakura agreed. All of them looked at each other before Sakura walked on the far end of the field, " _I was brought out for a reason and I intend to help this go smoothly._ " Dropping into a fighting stance, she dipped her head, silently prompting Naruto to join her. Giving Nara a lingering look, he joined her across the field.

" _No holding back._ " Sakura smiled, launching herself at the blonde without thought. The fight began and Naruto was on the defense, he moved away from her swift punches and kicks, he knew that was her specialty when it came to short range, jumping back some, he threw several kunai and watched as she deflected them easily. " _I said no holding back."_ She growled, the aura around her getting stronger - nothing pissed Sakura off more than being made a fool of and made to look weak. She did not need someone to go easy against her. She refused to allow him this.

Neji watched as the aura spiked and the darker chakra began to leak through, he wasn't sure what to do, but he figured he'd know when to call it.

Sakura and Naruto were finally going at it, he realized that he needed to take this serious, for Sakura's sake. They wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't and she trusted him enough to let him in, he wasn't going to let that slip away. Not again. He wouldn't disappoint her again.

As things got heated, the Kyuubi started fighting for control, it was reacting to the energy coming from Sakura and Neji's voice rose, alerting the Uchiha to pay attention. Things were getting out of hand it they needed to stop it before the Kyuubi took too much control. Sakura growled deeply, orange eyes flaring and her body shaking as the aura got stronger and wisps of orange energy began to rip from her body.

"Shikamaru, now! Uchiha, get ahold of the Kyuubi!" Neji shouted. Shikamaru shot out and had Sakura implanted via the shadows he called forth and Ino began the process to get into Sakura's head to reign her back. All three Uchiha cornered Naruto and Shisui calmed him down with his Sharingan.

Suddenly, before Ino could get into her head, Sakura screamed loudly a blood curdling scream, her eyes flashing several different colors as she fell to her feet, her nose bleeding and her body shaking. Shikamaru let her go and ran to her, putting his hand around her only to pull back as if being burned by something. Sakura screamed once more as images flashed through her mind and the orange wisps became black only to slowly start to recede.

Soon, the medic passed out and left all of her friends staring at Shikamaru as he caught her. Expectant looks were tossed at the Hyuuga, wanting an explanation of what they'd just seen. "I don't know..." He finally said, "Her chakra flared and then died out all of a sudden. She's alive, just exhausted it seems."

With that being said, Shikamaru nodded and handed the medic to Shisui, "Get her home and make sure she rests. We will regroup later and talk about this." He stated calmly as the Uchiha accepted the woman into his arms.

"You passed out." Shikamaru whispered.

"I know."

"What happened?"

There was a pause in her response. Emerald eyes watched chocolate brown before responding, "I stopped myself. I didn't want to hurt anyone… so I made myself stop."

Shikamaru stared at the woman beside him with wide eyes. "You did it." He finally said softly. "You conquered your fear."

Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, "I controlled it." She smiled back, the feeling warming her soul, "I stopped myself.."

*.*.*.*.

 **Author's note:**

 **I apologize for taking so long for this chapter. I'm not great at fighting scenes and I was having a bit of writer's block.. which prompted me to start ANOTHER story. Not sure how that exactly happened. It will be AU, nonmassacre with Itachi and Sakura pairing. Keep an eye out for it, haven't decided on a name yet. At any rate, thank you so much for all the follows and all the reviews, I truly do appreciate it you guys.**

 **So, so, so much love**


	9. Chapter 9

"What happens?" He asked softly, "When the other side comes out? Are you still aware? Do you go away.."

She looked up at him, her tired eyes peeking from beneath her eyelashes, "I'm still there, it just feels as though I go on autopilot. Like the part of me that I restrain and have restrained throughout my life has finally been allowed to come out. It makes me… feel lighter. I mean, yes I do feel tired, but I feel as though I've let something off my chest, like after a good spar or something."

The Nara hummed in understanding, well, as much as an outsider could possibly understand. The lie together on her bed, his arms wrapped around her as her head lie on his bare chest and his chin resting on her head. She listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and she felt her own beat along with it. She wished this could last, the calm and tranquil space that blanketed them, but she knew deep inside that there was a storm brewing and she didn't know what would happen after it hit. "Stop thinking so much. Just be here, with me. Tomorrow can wait, today is what I want to enjoy." He murmured against her hair, kissing her head, then her forehead (right above her seal), and then finally her full, pink lips. "I love you. I love you more than I thought would be possible. I will not let the fear of the unknown take you from me." His words made her heart swell, after everything with Sasuke, she did not think she'd be able to love again.

When they were younger, she had loved Sasuke so much - to the point of it could have probably been considered obsessive. Then things started happening. He and Naruto left her behind and didn't look back for a couple of years, leaving her to pick up the pieces of her life alone. Her parents did the best they could to console her, but she chose to let her training consume her. It did not take long for her to become the second best medic, behind her shishou, of course. She became strong and swift, a medic and kunoichi in all the ways that made her outrank those around her, yet she was loving with a big heart and soft soul. There was a festering wound inside her and so the more it hurt, the more she trained and the more she gave to others. Anything to fill in the whole inside her soul. When her team came back, she had been on a preliminary ANBU team with Shikamaru and Neji - occasionally being coupled with Shisui and or Itachi as well. She got close to the Nara and Hyuuga as well as Shisui, Ino of course was her best friend and only became closer during her team's two year absence. She had met Sai during a meeting with the elders, as she and Shizune were the heads of the hospital she had to sit on meetings from time to time to give reports on finances and such. She felt bad for the young man and his upbringing that she made it her mission to become his friend. Although he was a bit of a dick, she cared for him deeply. Obviously, with being on a team with many Uchiha, she was used to rude behavior (save for Shisui).

It got to the point that she hadn't even met the three men at the gates when they'd arrived home. Of course she knew they were coming back, Tsunade had told her as soon as she'd gotten word, but Sakura simply hummed in response and continued on with her duties. On that particular day, she worked a 16 hour shift and then trained with Shisui the rest of the time, before collapsing from exhaustion, causing the Uchiha to bring her home and watch after her until the Nara came to check on her. When they finally went to seek her out, they were only able to find her several days later when they saw her having lunch with Ino and Hinata at some new sushi bar that opened up near the middle of the village. She gave them a sheepish smile and stood by awkwardly as the boys (namely Naruto) told the three girls about their training and such. Of course, Naruto suggested them doing a sparr at some point or doing something as a team, Sakura gave a noncommittal "I'll have to see, I'm rarely ever off nowadays.." and left it at that. What had they expected? They didn't bother to outreach to her at any point during their two years away, was she supposed to just drop everything and come running at the notice of them coming home? That's not how it worked.

She didn't bother seeking them out as she filled her time with work and training, until finally Tsunade basically had to force Sakura to take a few days off to see her team. Soon, months went by and Sakura realized that she barely added the 'kun' suffix at the end of Sasuke's name. She didn't bother giving the boys much attention and ignored their constant bickering. After a few missions together, her annoyance was finally getting to her. All she could think was how her team never showed her much appreciation, barely acknowledged her strength, and still treated her as if she were someone to be protected. Although they'd seen her fight and conquer each person she came in contact with and patched up her team even if she herself was exhausted and battered, she didn't get one "thank you", not a damned acknowledgment, nothing.

Finally, she snapped. The voices came full force and for the first time, took over. She was angry that her "teammates" didn't bother to talk to her at any point of their time away, how her "teammates" treated her as a third wheel and liability, how they took it easy during training and how her "teammates" abandoned her and came back and expected her to be the same old weak and useless Sakura she had been when they left. She was tired of it and made it clear exactly what she felt. She knew what a real team was like, she knew how they were supposed to build each other up and compliment each other's strengths and backing up each other's weaknesses. She knew what it was like to laugh around a fire after a particularly grueling beating and to eat dinner with her team or go for a drink after a long and exhausting week.

She knew what these things felt like and she refused to accept anything less any longer. As it stood, she was only going on missions when her expertise was needed as Sai took her place and Sakura only went on ANBU missions, finally being inducted permanently. She kept her distance with team 7 as they slowly got into each other's lives again, as she slowly began to trust them again. She had no choice, under the circumstances. It bothered her wholly that she would need them when she didn't even want to be around them just yet - but she was no fool and knew when to ask for help. Danzo needed to be taken care of and her pride needed to take the backseat for now.

She pulled herself closer to the man beside her, kissing him back deeply with her body pressed against his, "I love you too, and I refuse to lose you to the unknown." She whispered against his lips. Pulling her body on top of his own, he looked up at the beautiful woman he now called his. The moonlight filtered through the window, painting her hair a pale pink, almost white, and her emerald eyes gleaming brightly - she was ethereal, a goddess amongst mere mortals that could only hope to have a share of her heart and love. His fingers traced slow circles on her thigh and lower back, "Marry me." He said softly, "I know it's sudden, but please, marry me."

Sakura's heart went into her throat and tears pooled in her eyes, "Why? Why would you want to spend the rest of your life with someone as broken as me?... When there's a chance I may not.."

"Because I do not want to live in a world in which you do not. I love you with every fiber of my being and I will follow you to the ends of the earth and back. If you go, I'll go. I love you, marry me." His voice held no doubts, just pure unadulterated love and compassion, reflecting every drop of what showed in his eyes.

"Yes." She whispered, "Yes." Her voice was louder and more sure. "Of course I will."

A breathtaking smile spread across the Nara's lips and he reached up, crashing his lips against hers while pulling her body tightly to his own. From the side table, he reached over and took out a small box and opened it towards the rosette, inside sat a small band, small diamonds encrusted into it - it was nothing outrageous, just simple and something that could withstand the power Sakura put behind her fists - he'd made sure the ring would be able to do that. He hadn't been planning to propose so soon, but with the impending shit show, he figured why the hell not? He loved her and he knew she loved him too. There was nothing more he wanted than to see her happy and to be by her side through it all.

The night turned to day with their panting of ecstasy and cries of pleasure. He pulled her into the world of love and lust and she gave every bit that she had left to him. In the morning, she woke and was delighted to know that it had not been a dream and that the ring that sat on her finger was real and their promise to each other was not just a night of heat. "I'm going to marry you, and we're going to live the rest of our lives happy, regardless of everything else." He stated softly, bringing her body closer to his own.

This was something she could get used to.

*.*.*.*

"She's been awakened." Came a dark voice from inside a dreary chamber, "I can feel her, I've been calling out to her, and she to me."

"She has not come to us." Responded another, both figures hooded - their bodies flooded in darkness beneath the dimly lit chamber.

"She will, she won't be able to fight it much longer."

"You better hope this is the truth. I will have what I created and she will see the goddess she is - and all those who tossed us aside will pay and beg for redemption." The voice cackled, eyes gleaming treacherously.

*.*.*.*

 **Author's note: I apologize that this one was a bit slow moving and short, but I figured some background and a glimpse of what's to come would be a good teaser. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Much love.**


	10. Chapter 10

The voices were getting louder in her head, screaming out to her and calling her name.

Waking from restless dream, the medic's hand dropped to where her stomach was. Se felt a twinge of pain in there as her mind kept playing the vision of two cloaked figures watching her with darkness in their eyes. "You are mine. I created you, and when you realize what you can do, you will rule beside me." The voice was detached and it made the searing pain in her stomach flare once more. This time, she could not stop the blood that spilled from her lips. This time, unlike all the others, it kept coming. The smell of blood was sickening her, making her vomit it more. The pain was so intense, she could see spots of black filling her vision. She just wanted this to stop.. She wanted the pain to end. Dropping to her knees, the rosette gasped harshly, her hands shaking as the rest of her body did.

" _Come to me..."_ The words whispered, " _You need this..."_ Sakura got from the ground, her eyes orange and blood drying into streaks down the corner of her lips. Slowly, she walked through the door to her home and through the streets of Konoha. Darkness still flooded the village as she walked through the gates. She followed the soft call that grasped at her. That pleaded with her to find them...

She came too in the last place she had ever wanted to see. This is where she had been overpowered and everything was taken from her. Her eyes widened as the orange receded. There, a man drenched in a dark cloak held something dear to the medic. "Shikamaru..." She whispered, the man that held him pulling down his cloak to reveal Danzo's menacing smile.

"How about a trade? I give you the Nara and you come with me?"

"No...Saku...Sakura, don't..." Shikamaru pleaded, his chest hurting with each breath.

"Fine! I'll come with you, just leave him alone!" She called, her eyes shifting orange slowly once more.

"Ah... there you are, my love." Danzo smiled brightly, "Yes, come to me.." As she reached him, she felt a chill down her spine as another presence made its self known..

And as he seized her, a voice grumbled from the person behind her, "She's not fully awake..."

"I will just have to change that." Danzo made haste with putting his knife through the Nara's chest.

It was as though time stopped.

It was as though life around them came to a halt and the rosette's eyes widened.

Darkness filled her vision as she felt as though her world came crashing down.

It did not take long for the Hyuuga, all the Uchiha, Sai , and Naruto to show up, just in time for Nara to be stabbed through the heart.

"Nonononononono. No! NO!" Her voice screeched a blood curdling scream and chaos erupted. Orange wisps came from her body and her eyes began to bleed a tint of orange that none had seen until then.

Sakura was freed from her captor's clutches as the Uchiha made quick work of attacking him and Naruto went straight for Danzo.

Sakura knelt beside the Nara's side as her shaking hands hovered over the man who's heart was finished beating. "I love you..." A softer orange glow came from the center of her chest and entered his.. Her body grew heavy as his began to rise and fall as each wound began to heal slowly.

Getting up, the wisps around her darkened and kanji of different kinds started burning into her skin, although it did not seem as though she even noticed them.

"Yes, finally... she is unlocking it! Yes!" Danzo cried out, causing all fighting to come to a halt. She slowly came to Danzon and bowed before him.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, "What are you doing!? He just killed Shikamaru!"

"Shut it, blondie! She is mine! I made her! I..." His words were ended abruptly as they began to gurgle in his throat, a hand shot right through his chest.

The male that had come with Danzo appeared behind him and the two disappeared leaving the rosette and her team alone in the clearing. Before anything further could happen, the coughing that came from the Nara's mouth gained attention, Sakura's eyes turning emerald as she ran to him.

A small smile lifted the man's lips, "Way to make an entrance." Mused the Nara, "So troublesome." Shaking her head, Sakura kissed him softly..

"Idiot.." She murmured..

*.*.*.*.

Sakura shot up from her bed, the world around her spinning and her body aching.

 _'What was that!?'_ Screamed Inner.

 **'I don't... know'**

A stirring beside her brought her back, a warm arm circling her waist, "What's wrong?" Came his tired voice.

"Shika..." She whispered, crawling in beside him, pulling herself as close to him as possible.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" He asked, confusion and concern clear in his voice and on his face.

She cried onto his naked chest, "It was all... a dream.." She sobbed, the walls she had built up for so long breaking and crushing down on her heart, "You were dead..." His eyes widened as he engulfed her into a hug, "I'm here... I'm here.." He murmured into her hair, trying to soothe away the remnants of the dream that seemed to have scared her so much.

"I'm so sorry.. I should have not ever have brought you into this.." She cried. He shook his head, "You didn't, I came into this willingly. I love you, Sakura.. I will stand by your side regardless of the outcome."

"Even if it means you dieing?!" She all but yelled.

"Yes, because you would do the same." Shikamaru answered simply.

*.*.*.*

The night didn't get any better, they decided to call upon their team of helpers and Sakura went into deep discussion about what happened, about her dream.. About the voice that called out to her and about Danzo. "There is someone else involved. He has someone else and I cannot remember who it is." She said, her voice cold and empty. This caused everyone to trade looks.

"What comes with this? Do you know what you are capable of?" Itachi asked, echoing the question every one else was thinking.

"I don't know.. I don't know what it is they are trying to unlock. I don't know the full ability beyond what you have seen.. In my dream.." Sakura paused, the memories just above the surface, "There was more. Symbols were being burned into me and I don't know what they said." Sakura admitted, earning another trading of looks.

Sakura hanged her head in shame.

What the hell was happening?

*.*.*.*

"She is waking up." Mused the hidden man, Danzo's eyes glistening with a sick sense of happiness.

"Good, soon. Soon."

*.*.*.*

 **Author's note:**

 **I am aware how short this chapter was and I am aware it didn't reveal much, but I am trying to achieve something here.. Hope it'll make sense in the end.**

 **Toreh, I just wanted to say thank you so much for your kind words!**

 **Blackrose1454, thank you for your reviews as well! I am so glad you are enjoying my story** **!**

 **Much love.**


	11. Chapter 11

She was cold.  
Shivering, sweat soaking her clothing and her eyes too heavy to open, like led they weighed heavily.

"Somethings wrong. I don't think she's sick, there's something else going on." Murmured Shikamaru from beside the bed ridden rosette, this reminded him all too much of the time she had pneumonia.

Ino rubbed his shoulder in sympathy, she too was worried about the medic, her best friend. "She will be okay, she's too stubborn to stay down for too long.." she tried softly. Truth was, she was scared to death. Tsunade had been by, she checked on Sakura and had no answers as to what was happening. The day after their impromptu meeting due to her dream, she went into a right out fever and was catatonic.

Her body was burning with fever, sweat coating her like a second skin and her hair stuck to her face and neck. She groaned from time to time but she was unresponsive other wise. This had been going on for about four days now. Everyone was on edge, this was much more than coincidence.

A knock at the door brought their thoughts around. "How is she?" Naruto asked softly. Behind him stood Sasuke, Kakashi, and Shisui.

"I don't know. Nothing has changed, not good nor bad.. nothing at all." Shikamaru growled out of pure frustration. All their eyes landed on the rosette, worry etched on everyone's face.

She felt... weightless.

The world around her was pitched black and she felt as though the world was endless. She didn't know where she was but she remembered getting there. The voices came back full force and tried to bring her out. She refused the call and inner pulled her here to keep her from going insane with the pushing she felt. It was relentless.

She could feel the worry of those around her, she could hear them, albeit their words were muddled. She knew they were there but didn't have the strength to respond. She was so tired. She was tired of fighting. Of searching. Of waiting. She was tired of the calling and the whispers..

She just.. wanted to rest.

Then, she heard it, clear as day.

"I'm sorry.." The voice said softly, "I'm sorry for all the terrible things I have said.. all the things that I've done to you. I didn't see it then, and I am such an _idiot_. I didn't return your affections, I didn't deserve all it. Your love was undying, unwavering.. and you offered me the world on a silver platter and I smacked you in the face with it."

His voice trembling, he pushed on. "I don't know how I didn't see it... and now I've missed my chance.. that Nara truly is the smartest of our generation. He was able to _see_ you.. while I turned a blind eye.."

Her heart constricted at the words, "Dammit, Sakura.. I fucking love you. I love you so much it hurts to breathe and think and eat.. I love you so much that I hate you sometimes.. you said you'd love me forever and I tore it to pieces.. I don't deserve you and you're with someone who finally does. "

She knew, somewhere in her consciousness, that the lone Uchiha was crying. She could feel his hand on hers, begging for her. "I'm _so_ sorry.. please forgive me. It's been three weeks now and you haven't woken up. Everyone is sick worrying over you. Nara looks like he's knocking on death's door.. he won't eat or sleep, he's always here. He loves you Sakura. He needs you.. they all need you..

I need you."

She felt heavy, like her heart didn't know what to do. Weren't those the words she would have killed to hear so long ago? This wasn't love she felt now, no, her heart was reserved for the lazy Nara.. but she did love Sasuke, not in the way he needed now, but in a way she could only give.

He was right, he didn't deserve any place in her heart for all he had said and done to her, but he was one of her boys.. and even after all the pain and suffering she endured at their hands, they were still her boys and she could never hate them.. not without hating herself first. They weren't the only ones to blame for her weakness when she was younger.

She wanted to yell at him.. she wanted to tell him everything she felt.. but she was too tired.

*.*.*.

 _" Sakura.."_

The voice was a whisper.

 _"Sakura... it's time to get up.."_

She didn't want to. She was still so tired.

She knew in the back of head the voice was right, but she just needed some more time.

 _"Get up!"_ The voice wasn't a whisper anymore and it wasn't as kind.

Whatever it was made her eyes snap open. There was a cloaked figure above her. _"Much better."_ It murmured before disappearing. There was a collective gasp. Sitting up slowly, Sakura groaned and narrowed her eyes at the bright intruding light.

"Sak...Sakura?" The voice was almost hesitant.

"Mhm.." she murmured as she got her bearings. A body was launched at her.

"You stupid, stupid, beautiful girl!" Then there were tears. Emerald eyes took in blonde hair. A small smile formed as she realized they weren't alone.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"What happened? What happened?!" She all but screeched.

A wince came from the rosette.

"Enough, Ino." Came Shikamaru's voice.

"You almost died! You've been catatonic for the last two months and just right now you flat lined!" Ino cried.

Sakura's eyes went wide, all of the make shift team was there as well as Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Kakashi.

"Why is everyone here?" She asked.

Then they went quiet.

"We were drawn out to you.. apparently we all had a feeling you needed us.. so, here we are." Came Neji's voice next. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Did anyone see that... when I woke up?"

Now everyone looked concerned.

"There was someone else here.. they woke me up.."

"No one else was here, Sakura.." her eyes widened a bit at the news.

"We have to find him.. soon.. like soon.." her voice was urgent.

"No, you need to get better first." Tsunade was firm, her eyes angry but soft at the same time. She had been worried sick about her apprentice, she was the daughter she wished she could have.

"No." Sakura said firmly, "We have to kill Danzo. He's plotting something I will be damned if he gets away with it. I will not allow him to make me a puppet. Whatever he thinks is going to happen, I refuse to play into it." Her voice was a growl and everyone watched as coils of orange slowly slipped from her, the Hyuuga's byakugan turned on immediately as well as all three ( and a half, if you count Kakashi's) Sharingan activated.

"Sakura.."

"No!" There were tears coming now, "I know what he wants! I refuse it. I refuse to be a pawn. I will not allow him control." Her voice grew hoarse, "None of you understand. None of you know what it's like to have all of these things in your head, playing with your mind, heart, and soul. Not one of you! You don't fucking get it!" Her voice rose and the orange became more prominent. "He wants to use me as his weapon! He wants to make me kill you!" Her eyes were bright orange now, hurt and outrage in her voice, "I refuse to kill those I love, even if it means ending my own life to stop it."

"Sakura, don't say such things!" Ino cried.

"No!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi had seen the look in her eyes before, the last time when she disappeared and left them on the training fields.

She walked slowly to Shikamaru, kissed him gently and smiled softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, the passion in his words obvious.

"I promise, I will marry you.." everyone's eyes went wide that this. "Please, forgive me.."

"Wha.." before anyone could stop her, Sakura was gone in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

"No!" Shikamaru growled, pushing past all the bodies in the room, only to be stopped by Shisui, "We need to make a plan. We all love her, we need to be smart to not get anyone killed, her nor us."

Shikamaru nodded, he was numb.

"Right, let's get to it." Tsunade finally said.

"I thought you weren't going to get involved." Orochimaru smirked.

"Fuck that, the elders can suck my ass. Let's go to my office." There was no room for argument left.

*.*.*.*

"Ah, our cherry blossom is on her way, guess it won't be too much longer."

*.*.*.*

 **Author's note: I apologize for posting so late and this being Uber short. I've been dealing with a lot of stress lately so I apologize for that. I will try to make my next chapter a little bit longer. Thank you all for your support. Enjoy.**

 **Much love.**


	12. Chapter 12

It hurt.

It hurt like hell.

His heart was heavy and the world felt as though it was spinning on its axis.

He knew she meant every word she said.  
He knew she would end her life before she ever allowed someone else to control her.

To make her hurt or kill those she loved most.

The heaviness in his chest was driving him crazy.

He was filled with so much relief when she had finally woken up..

But then dread quickly followed, he knew that look..

He knew those eyes..

He knew _her._

It hurt like hell sometimes, and he wished that he didn't know her so well. But he did and he knew it was just the pain saying that.

The simple truth of the matter was that he loved her.

He loved her so _damned_ much that it made it hard to breath, or think, or eat.

He was becoming a shell without her. He almost forgot what it was to be without her, and he didn't seem to care one bit. No, she did not define his life, and he did not live for her, but she was so much a big part of his heart..

That without her, he didn't know if he even had one anymore.

"You have got to stop doing this to yourself, Shika.." Ino whispered softly, her arms engulfing him as she brought him into a hug..

And then, it was as though a damn broke.

His anger, hurt, pain.. Everything came out and he finally exploded.

"No! You don't fucking understand!" He shouted, surprise painting his long time friend's face. "You don't fucking get it. No one does. I'm fucking in love with her. I love her with every breath in my body and every fiber in my being. I want to marry that woman. If she bleeds, I bleed, when she hurts, I hurt.. My world brightens when I see her smile.. And the world falls apart when she's down.. You don't get it. No one get's it.." His words died out as he fell to his knees, tears slipping down his cheeks, I don't know what to do.. For the first time in my life, I don't know what the fuck to do. I'm supposed to be a genius. I'm supposed to be able to figure this shit out, but here I am, _useless.._ "

"Enough.." Her voice was soft at first, " _Enough,_ goddammit!" Ino's voice was poisonous and she was seething, "Sakura is not some weak child! She does _not_ need to be saved. She does _not_ need us to save her. She doesn't need _you_ to save her, and I very much doubt she'll be happy to hear about this pathetic little tantrum you are throwing!" Ino threw her hands up in the air. She stared down her teammate and watched as he stared right back. Slowly, her eyes softened, "She loved you, you idiot. She loves _all_ of us, but she's in love with _you_. Sakura has always and will always do whatever it takes to keep those she loves safe. Even if it means putting herself on the front lines. This will not defeat her. _They_ will not defeat her. And we will be there when the battle begins and we will be there when it ends. We _figure_ this out. But first, you need to get your shit together and stop this goddamned pity party you've been throwing yourself lately. This is not healthy in the least and when Sakura is back, I'm sure she will be equally disappointed. Get your big boy boxers on and let's figure out a way to help our girl." Ino smiled, earning a slow nod from the Nara.

As they walked towards the usual meeting place with everyone, he turned to her and smiled a little, "Thanks, Ino.. I needed that."

"Well, duh. That's what family is for." She stuck her tongue out then smiled as well. "Shisui is right, we all love her. She's our family just as much as we are her's."

*.*.*.*

"You have come home.." The words were soft, like a lover caressing the beauty of the heart they wished to capture. She stared at him, emerald eyes cold stone gems gleaming beneath the dim light. "Oh, don't be so angry. I won't hurt you or your _precious_ people, but I _will_ make sure those who doubted us will pay. They will bow before you and they will know true pain." Danzo smirked, his cold fingers caressing her warm cheek. She winced at the contact. She was doing this for her people, "I will do whatever you demand as long as my people are not harmed." Sakura said emotionlessly.

"Of course, my love." Danzo licked his lips, he was enamored by the girl, and he was unsure how that could be, but he did not care. He knew her heart belonged to another, but he would change that with time. She was _his,_ and she would have no choice but to submit to his will.

From behind them, a man shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Who is that?" Sakura asked, her eyes flickering over to the broad shouldered man, hidden by the darkness of shadows and his cloak. "Him? Oh, don't worry about him. He's just an insurance, in case you and I need back up."

"You mean in case _I_ need back up?" Sakura shot back.

"No, my love, I mean us. I will not ask of you what I myself will not do." Danzo shrugged, turning to the man in the corner, "Until it is time to go, we must prepare. He will lead you to your room, rest my love.. You will need it."

And just like that, Sakura was left alone with the man.

She followed him silently as he walked through the corridors, only to stop at a door towards the end. Opening the door, he gave her room to move through the threshold. It was actually breath taking, the room she was assigned. The walls were a pale pink, almost white. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a canopy stationed above it, the covers beneath the big quilt the same color as the walls while the quilt its self was a darker pink, but still shades light from being anything near dark. There were wooden dressers, white in color and a white wooden chest at the foot of the bed. "He loves you, my dear... Don't get used to this room, once we are done, he will give you the treasures of the world." Before Sakura could ask anything, the world went black.


End file.
